harry potter and the millenium items
by The Sin Of Envy
Summary: Yugi/Atem,Ryou/Bakura,Malik/Marik save the golden trio from death eaters and are invited to Hogwarts, but the millenium items catch the attention of Voldemort....
1. Shadow eaters

**summary: Malik, Bakura and Yugi save Ron, Harry and Hermione from death eaters and are sent to Hogwarts as protectors undercover by Dumbledore to ensure Harry's safety. Lord Voldemort becomes interested in the millennium items and so the battle between wands and shadows begins...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh or harry potter. *Insert comment to make reader praise me for my wit***

Two teenage boys dragged a girl down an alley way, panting and still pushing themselves along. They paused, listening with weary ears, just picking up the sounds of pursuit. The tallest of them, a gangly red-head frowned and sighed exasperatedly.

"We can't even go to.....diagon al..ley without getting attac..ked. It's really... late, it's...dark!Mom will have a he..rnia. Lucky we were only sent to t..he far east end of Lond...on , eh?"

A black haired boy lent against the grimy alley wall gasping while shaking his head in answer. The girl bent double but quickly retained her breath. She straightened then spoke in an English accent.

"I'll go see if there's anyone willing to help us. You two stay here."

But before anyone could do anything quiet voices snagged their ears and they rushed to the shadows. They heard no impeding footsteps, but a loud complaining told them there were people there. Harry looked out from the gloom filled corner and saw three peculiar teenagers. One was very short with wide, innocent eyes and a sweet smile. The only thing that made him stand out was his hair. While looking completely natural it was black, in a weird star shape with a red outline. Blond, lightning shaped bangs framed his amethyst eyes and he had on a slim, sleeveless t-shirt, Black skinny jeans with thick crossing belts and a buckled choker and leather wrist cuffs. The really weird piece of jewellery was a golden pyramid with a eye of Horus gleaming in the fading twilight. He listened intently to his companions wailing. It was in some foreign language, Japanese or Chinese, and drawled out with a British/foreign accent that was confusing. Said complainer held his head, thin, white fingers that reminded Harry of Voldemort, clutching silvery white hair in annoyance. He also wore similar clothes to his companion, a black muscle t-shirt, revealing a wiry frame with hinted muscles and dark jeans with a thick belt.

The last trailed slightly behind, hands in his pockets, looking pensive. Tight fitting leather pants with thick, crossing belts that seemed to hide things like the others did. A black wife beater adorned his slim frame. He wore jewellery that usually you got ,mugged for, gold wrist clasps and a shoulder band, etched with some writing. Also three thick neck rings wrapped around his neck. He had the most unusual eye colour, they had to be contacts Harry thought. No human being actually had lavender eyes, nor would they be slitted pupils like cats were. He had platinum blond hair, reminding Harry of a certain slytherin he'd like to forget. Ron had had similar thought but stupidly decided to whisper them to Harry.

"Think he's Malfoy's cousin or something?"

All three froze and Harry knew normal teenage boys didn't hear like that or respond like they did. The shorter suddenly became leaner and his eyes flashed red, dark and commanding. The whitenette growled and his previously brown, self-pity filled eyes tinted red and hardened with malice. The one at the back reached for behind his belt when the tri-coloured one whispered. "No items, we don't know who they are yet."

The blonde nodded and reached for the inside of his shoe, revealing a golden dagger probably worth a fortune yet this teenager twirled in his fingers expertly with determination and evilness. They padded silently forward and that was when the approaching death eaters made themselves known with yells of "This way", "Potter, i saw him a second ago". All three seemed to melt into the shadows unheard and then four death eaters came charging around the corner, as out of breath as they had been three minutes ago.

"Where are they? They should be here."

A chilling voice wafted into Harry's ears of which he was sure belonged to one of the trio in the shadows. "They do not concern you now. We do."

All three moved closer into the moonlight in sync, washing out the tanned blonde until he was as white as the albino. The whitenette himself smirked, fangs glinting off the poor lighting.

The death eaters re-asserted their dominance by holding out their wands making the golden trio hold their breath in worry for the poor muggles, not knowing what torture was in for them. All three eyes locked onto the wands and the silver one burst out in hideous cackling, the shorter boy chuckling softly, shaking his head as if pitying them. The blond stepped forward and smirked almost closing half the distance between him and the wizards. Harry almost jumped to the boys safety but Ron held him back, "If they get you, we lose mate. If things get worse we'll try to help but you're the main priority.o.k.?"

Harry wasn't o.k. but nodded shortly and watched as the blond boy watched the murderers with a predatory expression. He smirked, cruel and lifeless.

"Pathetic. Relying on such feeble talents."

The death eater in the middle stepped forward, hiding behind his mask,

"You don't know what we're capable of, we've killed and we're so much more powerful than you. We're wizards."

The teenagers thought the others would laugh or sneer. The blond just smirked again, so vicious and demented that the death eaters took a step back and Harry would've as well if there wasn't a building pressed against his back.

"Magic? You think that because you twitch that little stick and a few puffs of smoke come out that it's called magic? You don't know what true magic is. You use the dregs of magic and you think yourselves great sorcerers. HAH!"

This loud noise snapped whatever silken web of drowsiness he had created. Harry was confused, were they high or something? He decided it didn't matter, he needed to protect the muggles before they got hurt. He sent a look to Ron, a "Help them or feel guilt" look that Ron rolled his eyes to but nodded, whipping out their wands and crouching. The Whitenette glared at them and they froze. They hadn't even moved yet! How did he know they were there. Deciding it was luck he shifted a few inches up but the albinos voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you."

The death eaters swirled around and pointed their wands at Harry shouts of glee.

"We got Potter!Oh, Master will be so pleased."

They started to advance then froze suddenly immobile. Eyes turned and saw the three muggles looking murderous.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Here we are threatening you and you all go try and kill some kid? Where are your manners?"

The blonde and the albino suddenly got very evil grins on their faces.

"Shadow realm. That's the only cure for such rudness."

The sort one pushed through grumbling, "Such show-offs....." He glanced at the three teenagers in the corner of the alley. "Well, if it's for the innocents."

He clicked his fingers and two of the four disappeared in a mass of evil purple shadows. They cloaked ones gasped and turned around and all three of the Japanese students rolled their eyes at them. One turned around and pointed his wand at the blonde and shouted with a maniacal laugh."AVADA KADAVERA."

It hit the boy straight on and he crumpled to the floor. The white haired one cried."Malik!"

Harry stared through blurred tears but stood up taking hold of both Ron and Hermione and ran out to the next street, searching for the lampost they had deserted earlier. Ron saw it at the corner and tugged Harry to get his attention and they sprinted for the weak source of illumination and grabbed the broken vodka bottle and were pulled back to where death eaters had trapped them earlier, only to find it deserted. They sprinted to the nearest closing store, begging for them to use floo powder to get home.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"STUPID mortals, leaving US to clean up what was obviously their mess. Next time i'll just let them be murdered!" Bakura hollered at the entrance out of which the two boys and a girl had ran off from. Ryou in his spirit form stood beside him, trying to calm to thief down. At this he snorted.

"Bakura you love killing people. If they hadn't fled you would probably be trying to kill them too."

His yami grinned."Well i wouldn't want them to feel left out, it would be rude.!"

Ryou shook his head turning corpreal and hugging his yami. "You're a phycopathic idiot." He said affectionally. Bakura returned the hug."And you're an emotionally stunted priss" He said gruffly. Ryou giggled. "Thank you." They stood there for a minute then joined the other four cuddling away like happy families. Malik, unconscious for being hit unexpectedly and using too much shadow magic to defend himself had collapsed from over-exertion. There was a moan and all head turned to look at the hikari coming round in Marik's arms. Bakura stood up again and rushed over to the Ishtars.

"What happened?" He asked, slightly confused on the details. malik opened his lilac eyes blearily then shook his head. "S'my fault, used too much shadow magic from being caught off guard."

Bakura shook his head muttering curses under his there was a crack and a sallow, creepy hook nosed man staring directly at them with veiled distaste.

"Apparently there has been a death, where is the body?" he asked in strained Japanese.

They looked at him. "What are you babbling about fool!Straighten your tongue." Bakura barked, irked at this stranger. The pale man rubbed his temples.

"Where is the body? You imbeciles who got hit by the avada kedavra spell." Malik thought about what the green flash of light and remembered the words the stupid man had cried. He stood up uncertainly, marik, in his usual overprotectiveness stood up with him, arms still encircling his light.

"I am. Forgot to block and he took me by suprise." He turned expectantly to Bakura, a sadistic smirk crept onto his pale face. "Can you bring him back? I want to torture him."

Bakura shook his head. "My man eater bug was hungry. Sorry."

Malik pouted but accepted it. He turned to the pale man that was now looking at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Y-you blocked the killing curse?!"

Malik rolled his eyes. " Yes, i don't really want to end up dead thank you very much."

The greasy haired man narrowed his eyes. "Well i would like you to come with me, all six of you..." his black, pityless eyes widened. Suddenly, there were three, very suspicious teenagers looking at him instead of six. The white haired one stepped forward and said in the most menacing voice.

"You will not tell anyone what you just saw until we see fit. If you do you will be considered a threat to them and will be...uncreated."

Snape supposed 'them' were the twin like people from just a moment ago and he didn't consider the terrifying possibilities of being uncreated entailed. For once in his life Snape was scared of someone more than the dark lord. He cleared his throat and held out his arm.

"The headmaster of a prestigious magic school wishes to speak to you."

All three sets of eyes went blank then they nodded in time their eyes making silent threats about what they'd do if it was a trick. They each took a grasp of his robes and felt like they were being pulled forward into nothingness. Suddenly, the feeling of being squeezed like a tube of tooth paste passed and the air around the settled, no longer distorted gave a clear view of an old style of kitchens they would have in the Victorian era, with a short, plump red haired woman who looked quite sad. She turned to Snape who decided to leave his charges with this woman and was about to exit the door.

"Severus, did you..did you bury the body?" She asked in a quivering voice, before turning to the three new additions.

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

Bakura raised a silver eyebrow, "What loss?"

She glanced at Severus. "Did you explain about magic to them?"

She seemed to keep having her voice very soft, as if someone had died. Severus shook his head and opened his mouth but a sudden change came over the woman.

"You didn't tell them! They just saw a death eater kill one of their friends with magic, you apparated here with magic but you didn't tell them?!"

Her voice hadn't gone up much for some reason but she was practically spitting. She turned to the three kids.

"Now dears i'm sure you've had a shock and you're probably very upset but you're holding it in well.." "molly.." "Why don't i make us some hot chocolate and i'll try to explain everything.." "Molly."

"YES Severus."

"There was no body, no one died."

"You mean that the death eater didn't perform the killing curse? Well thank merlin for that! I'm sure that's a relief."

"Molly." "Yes, i need to.." "They did perform the curse." "You mean it missed?" "No, this boy got the spell full on in the chest and survived. I need to go but Albus will here to talk to them. Goodbye."

The woman looked pale and stared at Malik as if he was made of gold. Pretty soon Malik got annoyed at this. "Ahem, who are you?"

The woman blinked then shook herself. "So sorry about that. I'm Mrs. Weasley. Would any of you like anything to eat?"

They all shook their heads and their features became softer and the shortest one smiled naively.

"No thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Well sit down, sit down. Proffessor Dumbledore will be here any minute and he will explain everything. Is there anything you need?"

Malik sat down, wincing slightly.

" Do you have any alcohol? Whiskey will be fine." he asked in fluent English.

Mrs. Weasley frowned but went to get it. Malik looked behind him nervously before whipping his shirt off in one smooth movement. Ryou and Yugi gasped. There was a burn in a very distinctive shape. It was the shape of the eye of horus with a circle around it.

"How did you get that?" Ryou asked, almost wincing at the sight of it. Malik shrugged.

"I blocked the attack with the millenium rod but it hit my chest because of all the no-usable magic and burnt it into my flesh magically, which is good because my favourite top isn't ruined."

Yugi frowned. "What do you need the alcohol for?"

Malik smirked, revealing sharp incisors. "I need something to drink, and it should clean the wound. But mostly for the drinking."

Mrs. Weasley came back with a bottle of English Whiskey Yugi had never heard of, 'Firewhiskey', and a white cloth.

"Do you have a scrape or..Oh my!" She caught sight of the burn and rushed over to him.

"Are you alright? Oh my, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Malik grabbed the disowned whiskey bottle and tore the cork off. He dabbed the alcohol onto the burn, hissing slightly as he did so. Mrs. Weasley wasn't pleased to see other scars, long and thin, tight across his chest.

"Where did you get those dear?"

Malik tensed at the question. "Rough childhood." he said shortly, taking a swig out of the bottle. Mrs. Weasley thought he would spit out the fiery liquid, as he had drank so much in one go it almost made her eyes water. But he looked at the label. "I like it."

"Mom, who's there, is it one of the order members?"

And the three children from the alley traipsed in along with two older redheaded twins.

"We didn't wake Ginny." the twin on the left announced while the three from before gaped at the two teenagers they could see before growing solemn.

"We're so sorry. We.. should have done something to save your friend."

"What are you talking about? Why does everyone assume i'm dead just because i was hit with a simple killing curse. It would've been easy enough to deflect if you three bakas would've kept still."

All three mouths were on the floor as Mrs. Weasley moved and they saw the golden haired boy that got hit with the curse.

"WHAT?" Harry said while Hermione screamed "IMPOSSIBLE!" and Ron yelled. "Inferi attack!"

"SHUT IT MORTALS!"

Bakura shouted even louder, annoyed with the shouting.

"CURSE OF MY FOREFATHERS THAT FILTH AND GARBAGE ENTER THE HOLY HOUSE OF BLACK..."

Bakura ground his teeth and stalked out into the hall. He saw a painting was shouting the obscenitites.

"SHUT UP YOU HAG!" Bakura screeched. In the kitchen Harry made to go into the hall but Yugi stopped him shaking his head.

"He's pretty mad, if you get his way you'll probably get hurt."

Harry frowned. "But i've got to shut her up."

Atem grinned fiendishly, his red eyes flashing. "Don't worry Bakura will make her shut up."

"But he's a muggle. Muggles can't do magic." Ron said.

Atem slouched. "Do you have to hear Bakura's speech again? You are a branch of magic that is fairly weak and harmless. We do much older and complicated shadow magic."

"You do dark magic?" Harry shouted.

Atem slapped his hand to his forhead. "I don't know what that is but probably no."

Harry blushed from overreacting.

"Dude, how'd you get that? That's freaky!" George shouted. Everyone turned to see the twins point at the burn. Malik glared at Ron and Harry.

"I was distracted and there was an overbreach of magic."

He returned to dousing the cloth in alcohol. Ron winced. "That's fire whiskey mate, it'll kill."

Malik looked at the bottle."Huh, didn't stop me a minute ago."

He pressed the cloth to the burn and drained the rest of the bottle. he frowned at it.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, i didn't know i drank that much."

Mrs. Weasley looked apprehensive but shrugged. "It's quite alright dear." She tapped the bottle with her own wand and it refilled with the clear looking fluid. Harry looked at Malik for signs of drunkeness but saw none. The twins noticed this as well.

"Cor you can hold a drink mate.."

"Somehow they're going to turn this into some sort of prank i know it."

Hermione whispered to Harry. Yugi heard this and paled. "Don't mention the word prank in front of Malik."

But Malik had heard and he appraised the twins.

"hmm, tell me some of your best pranks then i'll tell you mine."

The twins nodded eagerly and the three of them sat in the corner swapping stories.

"Hmm,"Malik mused" Ideas are origional, well thought out, but a bit tame."

Everyone hear this and paled. The twins frowned. "Oh yeah and what are your best pranks?"

Malik smirked devilishly then leaned forward again and whispered to the twins.

"YOU'RE A GENIUS! WE WORSHIP YOU!"

Harry squirmed, if the twins think he was a genius then there would be trouble. Yugi was talking to them about how his hair was natural when Ron spoke up,

"Isn't it a bit quiet?"

Harry paused and listened. Ron was right, what had happened to the whitenette and the screaming portrait. As if on cue the albino stalked in rather quietly.

"What did you do?" Ron asked the pale boy. He smiled sweetly.

"I told her to stop speaking."

After a moments silence the twins went back to plotting with Malik while Hermione sent glares their way to the twins and curiously enough, slight blushes as she saw the half-naked Malik. After ten minutes Malik tested his burn then slipped his wife beater over his silken hair. Harry was talking Yugi through what Quidditch was and Ron enthusiastically joined in.

Suddenly the green flames of floo powder rang up from the grate nearby and out stepped a very old man with a long white beard, a deep swishing purple robe, and half moon spectacles obscuring twinkling eyes rested in the crook of a slightly crooked nose. He turned and bowed slightly to Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry Molly to have kept you."

Mrs. Weasely blushed and started ushering out everyone.

"Aren't we allowed to know what's going on?" Harry protested but at the shake of Dumbledore's head his slouched out the room.

"Now then, your names please? It would be better for conversation."

Malik who looked at Dumledore with a quiet guarded expression and tense stature said nothing but Yugi moved forward and shook the headmasters hand gently.

"Yugi Atemu Moutou sir."

Dumbledore turned to Ryou. "and you young man?"

"Ryou Akefia Bakura."

Upstairs the three wizards had borrowed some ears from the twins and were listening intently. Ron frowned. "They're.. different from before. Quieter, nicer."

Harry agreed. He put his ear back in to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"And you ? What is your name?" Harry heard through the ear.

"I'm not telling you until you have proven yourself trustworthy."All three of them gasped at the nerve and arrogance Malik had to direspect Dumbledore. But he just chuckled.

"You do not trust easy i see. Wise of you."

"I've been in too many hardships to trust people at the drop of a hat. Who are you and why are you talking to us? I presume you want something, people don't talk to strangers for nothing."

"Right again, you have very good instincts, trust _them_ completely."

"I do. Now what is your business?"

"Well, you three possess magic far older and greater than our own but i think it would be benificial for you to attend our school to see if you can learn another branch of magic."

"Not all of the story i think. There is more to it than that. You want us to do a specific thing."

"Yes, Molly do you think you could excuse us?"

The three of them tensed to be caught out but apparently ron's mum had left by a different door and they were safe. Letting out a held breath they listened back to the conversation at hand.

"Hmm. There is a war going on in this world that could decide the fate of your world as well. There is a dark sorcerer called Lord Voldemort."

A short laugh was heard.

"There's someone who wants to take over the world again who's called Flight of death? "

"Again young man? Who has tried before?"

There was and awkward pause.

"Me. But that's in my past and it would like to stay there thank you. What is so intimidating about this guy?"

"Hmmm. He's very powerful in our branch of magic and because i would like to enlist your services to help stop him i would deem it prudent to know about what type of magic you'll be facing. My school is here in England and you will attend instead of your regular school and for the rest of the Summer Holidays you will stay here at Grimmauld. If you attend of course."

There was a silence for five minutes.

"We accept. I need to contact my sister and Yugi his Grandpa and Ryou his father. What method of communication do you use?"

"Owl."

"I can use that."

"Me and Yugi might need to use a telephone."

"Very well, but be noticed that technology doesn't work in Hogwarts."

"Not even motorbikes?"

"I'm sorry but motorbikes aren't allowed. I advise a broom stick it's not as fast but it's portable."

"Hmph."

"If that is all of your questions then i must be going. I'll see you on September the first. Molly is informed of the arrangements and will take you to get your equipment. Here are the letters and goodbye."

Harry heard rustling of robes.

"Dumbledore? My name is Malik. Malik...Marik Ishtar."

"An old Egyptian name i think, it means King. Thank you, Malik."

And they heard the rush of flames before Yugi sighed.

"Well it looks like we're going to a new school."

"Brilliant deduction sherlock."

All three seemed to converse silently again. Tucking their ears into their pockets they walked nonchalontly into the kitchen.

"So what did Dumbledorewant to talk to you guys about?"

Yugi smiled. "Apparently we're joining your school."

"Really? Cool."

"So Malik. That's egyptian right?"

Malik's eyes narrowed. "You were listening in."

Ron blushed at being caught out while Harry and Hermione slapped their forheads.

"Yeah, kinda.." Ron mumbled his ear turning red. malik rolled his eyes, "O.k, so you know, that's better than me telling you."

Hermione laughed nervously. "You didn't actually try to take over the world, did you?"

"It wasn't my first priority but i almost suceeded yes."

Malik sat down on the chair at the end of the table. His t-shirt caught on a splinter and rided to the left letting Ron see something on his back.

"What's that on your back mate?" he asked curiously. Malik twisted round effectively hiding his back. he narrowed his eyes at Ron who took a step back.

"Non of your business."

"Sorry malik, i thought it looked like the edge of a tattoo but it looked different from a tattoo and anyway tattoos are banned at Hogwarts.." Ron prattled on until Malik slammed his fist onto the table, splitting his knuckles but catching Ron's attention.

"If you ask again you will suddenly find youself mute, got it?"

Ron nodded quickly holding his throat tightly.

Harry thought this was strange behaviour and glanced at Yugi and Ryou who were both tense. As Ron sat down opposit Malik not saying a word they let out a collective breath.

There was a tense atmoshpere. Malik had his arms crossed, his hand bleeding onto the floor but he ignored it, Ron staring at him in an apologetic ay while Hermione stared at the both of them. Suddenly she strode around the table and held out her hand.

"Can i see your hand please?" she asked slightly nervous of getting threatened but he smiled a gorgeous smile and held it out.

"Thank you." he said softly. She took his hand and waved her wand at it, blushing as she did so. Ron didn't look happy about that. The blood vanished and the skin knitted back together leaving smooth mocha skin. Malik smiled and turned their hands over kissing it gently.

"Thank you again."

Hermione walked away obviously on cloud nine. Hermione's got a crush? harry thought. Ron looked steamed but didn't do anything. Just glared at Malik.

Mrs. Weasely came bustling into the kitchen with plates of sausages, bacon and eggs just then.

"I'm sorry m'dears about the mix up, albus explained everything to me. Have some dinner tuck in."

"Thank you mrs. Weasely, this is most kind." Ryou said in his soft British accent. Ron called out to him from across the table, a mouth full of sausages.

"I thought you were Japanese mate?"

Ryou shook his head.

"No, i'm from is England. Yugi is the only Japanese person here, Malik is from egypt. He's a tomb keeper."

"Cool. My brother Bill would die to meet you. He's a curse breaker for the tombs."

Malik glared at Ron but Ron had already turned back to his dinner, stuffing his face.

"w-ht?" ron tried to say choking on burnt sausage. Mrs. Weasely bustled in again before Ryou had a chance to make an excuse and looked worriedly at Malik.

"Are you sure you don't want some sausage dear? You look a little thin." She fussed. Malik shook his head smiling gently.

"No thank you mrs. Weasely, i'm a vegetarian."

Ron choked in disbelief. Harry thumped his back while rolling his eyes. Mrs. Weasely eyed her youngest son before turning back to Malik brightly.

"Some toast then?"

Malik smiled again, "That would be lovely thank you."

and she hurried into the kitchen. Dinner went alright, they all talked and got along well. Hermione, sitting across from Malik, was asking him eagerly about the modern and ancient egypt, blushing and smiling coyly at his eyes on her. Ron was talking to Yugi about wizard chess, managing to concentrate on that and glare at Malik the whole time. Ryou talked to Harry about England, where they had each grown up and all the people they had met.

"What's your family like Malik?" Hermione asked eagerly. Malik tensed but spoke. " I have an older sister Ishizu and an adopted brother Rishid. They're the best anyone could have."

Hermione frowned. "What about your parents?"

Malikshrugged. "I'm an orphan. We're all orphans."

He gestured to his friends. Hermione's eyes watered. "I'm so sorry. What happened to them?" She asked hesitently. His lavender eyes widened and he began to shake his head.

"No...no.."

She looked panicked and grabbed his hand under the table rubbing soothing circles with her thumb. He looked at her with innocent eyes.

"So." she said in a false cheery voice. " Why are you in England?"

He blinked at her suprised at the subject being let go them smiled stunningly at her, causing her to blush deeply.

"Well, Ryou comes from England and his dad came home and Ryou invited us to stay with him. With our magic we flit between Japan and England so we don't even have to pack." He explained. "But i think we won't be allowed to do that at Hogwarts, so we'll have to make other arrangements. Ryou usually stays with my family so we'll only have to go to two places tomorrow." he saw the confusion in her eyes and letting go of her hand he put his under his chin, piercing her with his purple catlike eyes.

"Ryou's dad is an archeologist in Egypt so he stayed at home alone but when my family moved there after battle city Ishizu insisted he stay with us so 'she could keep an eye on him' so to speak."

Hermione nodded and they went onto what Hogwarts was like. Dinner went on and when they got up Mrs. Weasely said they should all go to bed.

"You've got to get your stuff tomorrow dearies. I'll show you your rooms while Ron could you clear the table?"

Mrs. Weasely led the spirits out and the golden trio cleared the table together then Hermione went to her's and Ginny's room while the boys went to theirs they bumped into Fred and George on the way.

"What do you think of the new guys?" Harry asked.

Geoge shrugged. "Yugi seems cool, Ryou's a bit quiet but what can you do."

"What about malik?" Ron interjected. The twins grinned.

"That is without a doubt the coolest wizard of all time. He has so many ideas.."

"We were so blind to not to notice the posibilities.."

"He is teaching us so much."

Ron grunted, obviously that wasn't the answer he was looking for. The twins went to their own room and they slipped into theirs.

HERMIONE AND GINNY'S ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's all the fuss? Are you _blushing_?" Ginny whispered as Hermione closed their door. She turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Well, we were in diagon alley. We were jut coming back here from the book store," She began as she sat on her bed, Ginny listening attentively. "But death eaters, four of them cornered us and sent us to south London by Port key. We ran away into an alley. We were hiding when three muggles came into the alley running into the death eaters. They were speaking Japanese but turned to English when they adressed the death eaters."

"Are- are they dead?" Ginny said in a quavering voice. Hermione shook her head. "Listen."

"Two of them suddenly disappeared, one of the foreign teenagers did it. But one of the death eaters hit the blond one with the killing curse. We saw him fall. The others made the other death eaters disappear like the first ones. We ran for the port key then floo powdered our way back here. But we heard voices after a minute and we came down and saw the two guys who saved us and.... the guy who got hit. Alive."

"Alive?How is that even possible? Another one like Harry..."

"Yeah. But we had dinner and i talked to him after Fred and George went upstairs again. He's sooo cute. He's called Malik which means King in Egyptian. Blond golden hair with _lavender _eyes and their soo intense and they look like cats eyes. He's muscular and tanned and so interesting. He's from Cairo in Egypt and he moved to Japan when he was fifteen."

Ginny giggled. "Looks like someone has a crush on the 'king'."

Hermione giggled. "Secret right?"

"Duh? Anyway who are the other guys?"

"Well, there's Yugi. He has the wirdest hairstyle. O.k, black with red tips in a star shape and blonde bangs and.. it's natural. Also Ryou, he's an albino except he doesn't have pink eyes, they're a chocolatey brown. Yugi is really short while Ryou isn't much taller Malik is almost as tall as the twins."

--"HIKARII!"--

Harry looked at Ron.

"What was that?" ron asked. Harry shrugged. The name sounded Japanese so he suspected it was one of the three guests.

"It came from the guest bedrooms."

They snuck out into the hallway under the cloak and to the room that the other teenagers were sharing. They stopped outside their door and again used the extendable ears to wriggle under the door.

"Hikari i've missed you so much!"

"Marik we share the same soul, we're never literally apart."

"Still i missed admiring you."

Ron looked incredulously at Harry. Was Malik talking to himself?

"Marik, my hikari is an innocent soul and your PDA is tainting that."

"Yeah, i'm tainting Ryou on my own. I don't need your help."

"Are they all crazy?" Ron mouthed. Harry shrugged.

"Aibou did you hear that?"

"No Atem"

"I didn't hear anything my king." came Maliks bored voice.

"Hikarii's neck tastes delicious!"

SMACK! "PERVERT!"

"sorry"

"that's better."

"Guys calm down! We need to figure out what to do. Do we go as three people or tell Dumbledore and our new friends and go as six. what do you think?"

"No. I'm not trusting anyone with my yami or the millenium rod."

Millenium what?

"Same with little Ryou. He's too innocent to be in with these "dark wizards". As i said I'm tainting him enough thank you very much. You know i managed to get him to steal a keyring. Before he broke down and cried."

an audible snort. "No wonder he's so precious.."

Ron smothered laughter.

"Wait, Atem, i think you're right. I heard something moving. No more talking in English. I don't trust these people yet."

"After what my pretty hikari has been through he doesn't trust anyone except us."

"Could you stop talking about me like i'm not here?" said a furious Malik.

"Let's just get some sleep. Malik put your daggers down and get some sleep."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"there is something really wierd going on with those three. Listen to what the ears picked up."

Harry urged Hermione as both he and Ron stuck the ears in her own to listen to the freaky conversation they had picked up. After it faded out into static she took them out with a slightly wistful expression.

"Looks like Maliks taken." Ron stood there. "WHAT!"

"Ginny will be so disappointed." Harry stood there, "WHAT!"

"But to more important things, Ron...?"

"Yes" he said sticking out his chest with pride.

"Could you hand me that book?"

"Huh, Oh.. um, sure."He said in a fluster almost dropping the book while Harry snickered. Hermione tore through the pages,

"Here, i was wanting to know more about what Malik was talking about as some of it i didn't understand so i was reading this book on ancient egyptian pharoahs."

She looked up to see both Ron and Harry staring at her in disbelief.

"Some pretty boy knows more than you do?" Ron gasped. Hermione frowned. "He isn't just a gorgeous face, he's extremely intelligent."

"WOW, Hermione's got it bad for the boy."

"I find him interesting. Anyway, while i was listening Malik said something about a millenium rod."

"Probably fluffing his ego." Ron muttered. Hermione looked faintly disgusted but carried on.

"Listen to this, In the valley of the Kings lies the myth of the millenium items. Made from gold says the ancient scriptures that hold powerful shadow magic. Seven items all beholding to the great Pharoah in protection. They were supposedly used to stop the shadow king from destroying Egypt. The nameless Pharoah stopped the dark force but in doing so sealed himself from his memories in the millenium puzzle to await his re incarnation to revive him so he could help egypt once more...."

Harry snorted. "That's just a myth."

Hermione turned red. "I know i just thought it was a... never mind, i'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

She stalked out the room as Harry switched off the lights.....

MORNING--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAKE UP RON! THE OTHERS ARE ALL UP AND READY."

Someone screamed in his ear. "mnmfph!" he groaned back to see Harry in his pyjamas as Hermione frantically brushed her hair. She threw her shoes on, tying then up as she went with a chaste flick of her wand. "C'mon, ron hurry up!" she screamed as she fled to the door, back to her own room with Ginny. After thirty minutes of blearily fumbling around, crashing into things and knocking stuff over both boys were presentable to the standards of Mrs. Weasely and ruched downstairs to see everyone crowded round the table watching Yugi and Ryou play with some sort of complex card game. Malik was explaining something about to Hermione who hung on his every word as the boys grabbed some toast and eggs and sat at the end of the table just as Yugi won.

"I will get you next time." Growled Bakura, reshuffling his deck.

" No way, i'm not called the king of games for nothing you know."

"Well just remember who almost took that title from you."

"Yeah, Malik."

At the other end of the table Malik grinned.

Mrs. Weasely looked at the clock and gasped. "My dears it's almost Ten o'clock! You have to go."

They all assembled a small group at the front of the hearth and Malik yugi and ryou chanted and they were encapsulated by shadows and sank into the ground. Mrs. Weasely started cooking for their return keeping in mind Malik being a vegetarian.

REVIEW

* * *


	2. Packing and secrets

THE GAME SHOP_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Grandpa!I'm back!" Yugi called as they entered the shop.

"Ah, Yugi! Who are your friends?" An elderly gentleman with a greying beard walked through almost as short as Yugi.

"This is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. They're from a different branch of magic."

The three teenagers expected grandpa Moutou to not believe his grandson but he instead appraised them. "Oh. What type?"

"It's fairly weak compared to shadow magic but it's useful." Yugi commented as they walked behind the counter and saw another teenager, fourteen with black hair.

"Mokuba? Your brother is actually letting you work here?" The black haired boy nodded

"Only part time. Seto's supposed to be here any moment to take me to the beach."

Cackling came from both Malik and Ryou while Yugi laughed deeply.

"Kaiba.....AT THE BEACH!...hahahahahah! this is too rich!"

The three wizards looked confused. "What are you talking about?" Harry shouted. Hermione concentrated. "umm, i think someone's relative is going to the beach."

"Care to explain?!" Harry shouted again, getting quite annoyed at being ignored but they just kept laughing until the tinkle of the bell announced someone.

"What are you three dimwits doing now?" Came the cold quip of our favourite CEO.

Silence poured in as they looked at him until the beach image came again and they started laughing again. Hermione by this time had put a spell on Harry, Ron and Herself so they could understand Japanese.

"Nii-san!"

The wizards looked astounded as the black haired teen hugged the midriff of an unsmiling tall figure.

"Hello Mokuba. Are you ready?"

Ron stepped forward. "Ron. Ron Weasley."

The tall brunette glared at the boy until his hand was lowered. The tinkle of the bell announced another person.

"Seto! What is taking so long?"

They all turned to see a tall blonde enter. The cold teenager sighed.

"Jou, do you really have to be so impatient? I was just getting Mokuba."

The blonde shrugged then turned to Yugi. "Hey Yug! I haven't seen you in ages. Another plot for world domination? Who is it this time? Dartz? Pegeasus?Malik?"

Malik gaped. "ONE TIME! I don't see Bakura getting the same treatment."

Jou pondered this. "I don't know, well Bakura has Ryou now so it'll keep him in line but you." He pointed to the blond. "You were your own person most of the time and you're still insane and you are a criminal mastermind with twice the evil. Bakura has his hikari to balance them out, you, you are a hikari."

Malik took this well. "Oh, i get it. Well, have fun at the beach...hehah..Kaiba...HAHAH!"

All three of them burst out laughing again. Mokuba shook his head but you could still see him grinning and Jou was just standing there smirking at the pissed off Seto Kaiba he saw. Saving his friends he stepped in between them and took the unsmiling businessmen's hand.

"C'mon Seto! Me, you, Mokuba, the beach! NOW!"

Harry was quite unsettled by the brunette. No one had that much emotionlessness. But that changed when he saw the brunette smile at Jou.

"Fine. Go to the car puppy i'll be one second."

Jou nodded and rushed out the door.

"You too Mokuba."

The black haired boy nodded and the CEO looked at Yugi.

"I really don't want to know what crackpot scheme some madman has now but unless it concerns either Mokuba, Jou or Kaiba corp. leave me out of it. I have a company to run." And taking Mokuba's hand he strode out the game shop with a swish of his trench coat.

"Yugi?" Harry asked the tearing teen. "Who was that?"

Yugi sobered up enough to explain." That was Seto Kaiba one of our friends. He runs Kaiba corp. the worlds biggest gaming industry and that was his brother Mokuba and our friend and his boyfriend Jounouchi Katsuya. He's had some adventures with us but he doesn't care about anything except the corporation and Mokuba. He's a lot warmer to people now though."

Ron gaped thinking of his indifferent face and the coldness of his words. Yugi rushed upstairs to pack some things and then trudged downstairs with a giant suitcase.

They then transported to a spacious loft with which they met Malik's family.

"Brother! Where have you been? I was about to send Rishid out for you!"

They met a young woman with black hair and a thick gold necklace in a plain white robe. She embraced her brother warmly then started chatting away in Arabic. He explained what was going on. He then switched to English motioning for his sister to do the same. She smiled and then stared intently at Harry then smiled again gesturing for them to sit down.

"Rishid." she called and a tall man with a bald head except for a ponytail at the back walked in. He had hieroglyphs over the top right fourth of his face, and he looked impassive. That was until he saw Malik. He broke into a smile and embraced the sandy haired boy.

"Master is good to see you home." he cried in Egyptian and Malik responded in kind.

"Wow, who knew Malik was such a linguist." she whispered to the boys. Ron flushed.

"I could be a linguist too you know!"" he whisper shouted, thankfully not managing to attract the attention of anyone else. Hermione just gave him a bemused look before returning to the conversation which now all took place in English.

"Why must you leave master Malik? What if something happens? I will not be able to protect you!"

the young boy sighed. "Rishid, i'll be fine i have the pharoah and Bakura."

Rishid frowned at the albino. "I trust the host, he is pure but i do not trust the spirit of the ring."

"He's my partner in crime!"

"Is?" Ishizu asked, raising an eyebrow. Malik gulped. " Ummm, was sister, was."

"Good because i don't want to be trying to convince you not to enslave humanity again."

AGAIN? Ron and Harry thought. So he really did almost take over the world. They would have to keep an eye on him.

"ONE TIME!"

"And Bakura, don't rob the bank there. I really don't want to have to restrain Malik and you."

"Yes MOM." came the sarcastic reply. "Good. Now Malik go pack."

Malik stood up and walked with Rishid to his room. Hermione turned to Ishizu. "Miss Ishtar, why does your brother call Malik master?"

"Rishid was our servant in Egypt but he was like our brother and is devoted to Malik." She smiled. "You have noticed the carvings on Rishids face?"

They nodded nervously.

"Rishid carved them himself to prove to Malik that he was not the only one."

"Only one what?" Ron thought of the flash of something Ron had seen but shook the thought off.

"Nothing."

Malik entered the room with a catlike grace. He turned to his sister.

She narrowed her eyes then sighed. "You dumped all yours and Bakura's stuff in an antechamber in the shadow realm, didn't you?"

"Technically....Yes." she laughed softly and embraced her brother once more. Bakura was grinning. "Good plan tomb keeper. for once."

He glared at the whitenette."Shut up thief."

Ishizu rolled her blue eyes and turned to Yugi. "You know what to do."

Yugi laughed." Yeah, don't let them near weapons shops, fireworks shops or anywhere and make sure Malik and Bakura keep their knives hidden."

"Shouldn't we confiscate them?" Harry asked Malik worriedly as he twirled a knife expertly.

Yugi shook his head. "Uh uh. Tried to do it once, got sent to the sh- almost got beat up." he shuddered. They all back away from the blonde and the whitenette only to be pushed back together and sent to grimmauld place.

THE GUEST BEDROOM----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh good, you're back. Help Yugi take his suitcase upstairs, call down the others and have some dinner."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell them? They are our friends after all."

Malik paused on opening Yugi's suitcase and turned around slowly thinking about it, furrowing his brow. He shook his head.

"There is no way i'm telling them about Marik. He's too overprotective, if they make any move against us they'll be a bloodbath."

Yugi sighed. "Then should we tell Dumbledore. I'm sure he'd believe us."

malik paused again but this time nodded.

"But we all decide when. I need to see if this guy is trustworthy. But i think he might be."

" why are we speaking in Egyptian in that case?"

"Because we don't know who else might be listening. Did you bring your duel disk Yugi, Ryou?"

"Yeah, wanna duel after dinner?"

"You know it!" Yugi grinned and ran out the door. "C'mon guys we need to get the others."

Malik strolled out of the door and Ryou followed.

After dinner everyone was excited to see a real duel for the first time and everyone exited to see Yugi and Ryou's duel. The Weasleys stood slightly off to the right giving Harry the perfect view. Ryou and Yugi were opposite each other with strange contraptions strapped to one arm.

"Duel disks. Kaiba invented them."

Harry nodded still staring at the field. Standing there were the same monsters Yugi had showed him yesterday. It had been brought to life. And the same on Ryou's side, though his monsters looked slightly darker for such a pure person. Then again, he does act very evil sometimes. Like for now, he and Yugi didn't act like they did at dinner, they seemed darker somehow, different people.

"I summon Obelisk the tormentor!" Bakura shouted, recieving a narrowing of the eyes from Atem and a hiss of approval from Malik.

Harry gasped as the sky actually darkened and lightning came down as a gigantic blue behemoth appeared. It looked extremely powerful but Bakura looked at it like it was an old friend.

Atem grinned at his hand. "So it shall be a battle of the gods then tomb robber. Very well...."

He threw a card down and smirked. "I summon slifer the sky dragon!"

Another lightning bolt crashed, illuminating a coiling red dragon with a dark underbelly. His eyes were bright yellow and he had a large mouth with rows of sharp narrow teeth but above that was a smaller mouth with equally sharp rows of teeth.

(I'm not going to even attempt to create a duel. Too confusing. I'll massacer it and everyone will hate me for killing duel monsters.;))

"You may win this time Pharoah but i will win one day. One ra damned day!" Bakura muttered as he reshuffled his cards. Atem smirked. "You haven't beaten me in three thousands years, what makes this year so special?"

"Hmph."

"What did you say Yugi?"

Atem turned. "Oh, just that he wouldn't beat me in three thousand years. I was feeling generous." he said smiling wickedly. Bakura glared until Malik whispered to him. " It's a wonder his crown fits he's so bigheaded."

They started taunting him quietly. They went back inside and all went to their rooms. As Hermione was about to enter her's Harry grabbed her and dragged her into his and Ron's bedroom.

"What?"

"I think their hiding something. You known they call each other different names when they go all evil. I want to find out what's up."

"Hmm, i've suspected something as well."

They scrunched under the invisibility cloak. Padding down the hallway they knocked on the door and stood back. Yugi answered the door and to their disappointment closed it immediately. They ran back to the boys room.

"Well that didn't work." Ron huffed flopping on the sagging bed. Hermione shook her head.

"I suggest that we just keep an eye on them."

And she tiptoed into her room to sleep.

_Over the holidays the yamis didn't possess their hosts and the golden trio forgot their suspicions. They finally made the trip to diagon alley which was uneventful except for when they went to get their wands._

_MEMORY:_

They entered the dusty shop and looked curiously round. A knarled hand placed itself onto Malik'sshoulder and he whirled around a gleaming dagger balanced in his left palm. Grey owlish eyes blinked.

"It is not wise to attack an opponent without knowing who he is sir."

Malik narrowed his eyes but pocketed the blade in a blink. Ron stared. 

"Where did you get that?"

He looked at Maliks pockets but saw no blade shaped bulge and just shrugged. Ollivander pointed to Yugi. 

"You are to go first? Wand arm?"

Yugi had been explained to by Harry that his wand arm was his writing arm.

"Right." 

A floating tape measure measured every inch of him while Ollivander kept handing him wands. They had got to no. 45 when Ollivander gasped.

"You need older wands. I have three but their very old. Ancient egyptian...." He muttered as he rushed to the back of the shop. Yugi heard and grinned.

_"Atem? Egypt, sounds like our kind of wand."_

Atem grinned next to him in spirit form. Ollivandercame back with a wide gold case.

"Which one..which...which" He opened the lid to reveal three dark looking wands with gold filligrie inlaid into the handle. Ollivander was obviously excited.

"Here, sakura with twin core of pheonix feather and sphinx hair. Twelve inches. Flexible."

Yugi grasped it and his millenium puzzle glowed accepting the wands magic. Ollivander stared but then pointed at Malik.

"You, the suspicious one. I think this is the one for you."

He held out another wand. "Egyptian papyrus reed with twin core of jackel heartstring and egyptian cobra fang. Thirteen inches, unyielding."

Malik felt his millenium rod glow and a vision of Marik flashed across his eyes. His vision blurred but he controlled himelf, stepping back without anyone noticing. That is of course Marik did. He felt the wrongness inside his light and panicked ran to the pharoah in his spirit form.

"Atem, Hikari is not well, his vision is blurring and he can't concentrate."

Atem glanced worriedly at Malik who had leant against a darkend corner to recouperate.

"Take over and let him rest."

Marik would've rolled his eyes at such a simple suggestion but all he could think about was that his light was in pain. He quickly took control of the body, insisting that malik return to his room to rest. Ryou had been given his wand and looked very pleased with it, as did a spirit tomb robber who was probably thinking of all the chaos he could cause with the little stick. 

They had left to buy their pets and then back to grimmauld place....

Ryou+Bakura had bought a black cat called Sanguine with a bad temper to Yugi much to Ryou's dismay and Bakura's delight.

"He obviously hates anything to do with the pharoah." He exclaimed while petting the small mammal. Malik shook his head. "No, he just hates the pharoah. I mean he likes me and i'm definitly connected to the pharoah."

Bakura nodded. "well, at least he hates the very image of the pharoah."

Malik grinned."Remind me never to get changed with him in the room."

Yugi came in carefully avoiding Sanguine and sat on the bed.

"Are you guys packed yet? We have to leave tomorrow."

The holidays had finished and they were off to Hogwarts for a year. Ryou nodded while Malik shrugged. "I'm just need to send my stuff to the shadow realm and i'll get it when i can."

Yugi scrunched up his nose. "Are you sure you're going to be able to access the shadow realm? Apparently they have the best protection."

Malik scoffed then paused. "No i can open it. The shadow realm is everywhere and this branch of magic is weaker than our own."

Yugi shrugged. "Don't blame me if you can't open it and are stuck wearing the same outfit every day."

Malik paled slightly then chuckled nervously. " I'll think i'll pack half of my stuff." and he dashed out the room. Yugi hadn't wanted a pet but Malik felt drawn to a pheonix that cost a fortune if Malik had paid for it. Technically he didn't steal it. After he left the bird escaped and wouldn't leave him. Malik decided to call him Sedjet, the egyptian word for fire.

"Malik have you seen our.. what the hell?!" Fred and George stopped dumbstruck from barging into the egyptian boys room and gaped. On Malik's bed making out furiously with animalistic growls was Malik and...Malik. They continued on obliviously. The taller broke their lip locking and attached himself to the more tanned ones neck. The smaller arched his neck.

"Marik...ahh. mnfph-"

The taller one cut off by attacking his lips again.

Fred and George looked at each other then took a deep breath...

"MALIK!"

They finally noticed. The smallers eyes widened then he slumped groaning.

"By ra!.." He started grumbling in some weird language while his double helped him off the bed. Malik closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them said in a sheepish voice.

"Ryou and Yugi are on their way up."

Fred nodded dumbly while george went over and poked the Maliklook-a-like and poked his cheek.

"Did you clone yourself to make out... with..yourself." george frowned in distaste. Malik sighed.

"No."

Yugi and Ryou came in at that point and glared slightly at Malik.

"One night. ONE. Your perverted Yami couldn't keep his hands off you until you were at Hogwarts!"

Malikshrugged. "What difference does it make? There are more people at Hogwarts anywayto find out."

Ryou glanced at the twins who were looking confused.

"What shall we tell them?" Ryou asked Yugi. Fred heard this and stared at Ryou.

"Everything."

George nodded emphasising the point. Ryou nodded and gestured for them to sit on the bed. A golden glow flashed from the ring and the puzzle and then there were two Ryou's and two Yugi's. The twins gaped.

Yugi stepped forward.

"This is very hard to explain." He held up the weird pyramid shaped necklace he always wore.

"This is the millenium puzzle."

The twins gasped. "We heard about them in ancient runes." George exclaimed.

"Their supposed to have spirits trapped inside."

"Evil spirits." Fred added looking furtively at Bakurawho smirked nastily.

Yugi shook his head.

"In the millenium puzzle there was the spirit of the nameless pharoah. He saved Egypt from the King of the shadow realm but to do that he had to seal his soul away into the millenium puzzle, wiping his memory leaving no trace."

Malik glared at Yugi until his look alike wrapped his arms around Malik and nuzzled his head into the tanned boys neck.

"I'm the re-incarnation of this Pharoah and was destined to have the puzzle and release the spirit. This." He pointed to his look alike who inclined his head regally." Is Pharoah Atem."

George frowned. "If you're a spirit then how come you're corpreal?"

Atem stepped forward taking over from Yugi. He was slightly taller and had more tanned skin than the Japanese boy with red eyes instead of purple.

"When i saved the world from destruction in this time period i was given a choice. Go to paradise with my father or stay with Yugi. I chose my aibou."

"Your what now?"

"Aibou. It means partner in Japanese."

"Oh. Okay."

"So your a spirit." George turned to Bakura who was leaning against the wall. "Are you one too?"

Bakura nodded. ""I'm the spirit of the millenium ring, Akefia Bakura, King of thieves and expert tomb robber mortals, fear me or perish."

Fred blinked and George raised an eyebrow but their faces dropped when Bakura gave them his death glare.

Fred then pointed at Marik. "Is he another spirit?"

Malik looked uncomfortable. "Notreally."

Ryousighed. "Marik is not an ancient spirit but he is a spirit of sorts."

Malik sighed and held Mariks hand tightly. "He is a spirit of my hatred and pain when i was a child."

Fred and George looked at Malik. " What was your problem when you were a kid?"

Malik closed his eyes. "I'll tell you some other time. But what is most important is that we will tell you both everything if you don't say anything. Agreed?"

The twins looked at each other then grinned sticking their hands out. "Deal. But you tell us everything."

The three yamis grasped their hands and shook.

"I'll start." Bakura stepped forward.

"I was born three thousand years ago in a village called El Kulna. It was full of thieves but we were a community, everyone knew everyone. One night when i was thirteen i heard shouts and my mother screaming for me to run into the undergrowth. I did but i creeped back to see if i could help. What i saw was horrifying. All of my village was being lined up and dropped into a boiling cauldron. This was being done by the pharoah's soldiers ot make the sennen items or millenium items. But even after the tiems were made my village had no peace. They came back as vengeful spirits that tormented me to give them peace. I wanted revenge for what the pharoah had done. I became a king of thieves stealing from the pharoah and robbing his tombs. I collected one by one the millenium items. But i found out that the pharoah never carried out that order, it was his Uncle. You know what happened next and i got sealed inside the millenium ring and was awakened by Ryou."

"O.k. Your past is very depressing and no wonder you're a homocidal maniac." George said blankly. Bakurashrugged. "I try."

"So we know his-Bakura's- story and through that umm, Atem's. But what about yours?" Fred said pointing at Yugi and Ryou. They both blushed simaulteaniously then Yugi stepped forward.

"Well my parents died in a car crash when i was little and i've lived with my Grandpa over a duel mosters shop which he owns. He's an archeologist and that's how i got the millenium puzzle. Then i've been on dueling tornaments and adventures."

Ryou spoke up then." My mother and sister died when i was younger and my dad was an Egyptologist and wasn't there most of the time though he sometimes sent me objects from the digs and that's how i got the millenium ring."

Fred grasped both their shoulders.

"Are you all orphans?" They nodded.

"Technically i never had parents but yeah."

Everyone glared at Marik for ruining the moments and Malik smacked his ear.

"Now that's everyone except you Malik, so tell away."

And the twins sat back onto the bed.

"Okay."

"My family was ordered to guard the millenium items- the rod and necklace- and to preserve the pharoahs memory. We lived deep underground and i had never been up to the surface all my life. My mother had died in childbirth with me. My sister Ishizu had to lay her to rest. I was cared for by my adopted brother Rishid, he was supposed to be a servant but he was always my brother. All i did was train for attackers and learn ancient scrolls. But my twisted childhood." He lookedat the twins," Came on my tenth birthday when i was to go through the initiation. I had to have the pharoah's memories carved with a heated blade onto my back."

"Dude, you mean carved like.." George made a stabbing motion and Malik nodded turning Fred's face a minty green colour.

"After my initiation to prove his loyalty Rishid carved a declaration of faith to me onto his face. When i was Fourteen i desperately wanted to see the outside world but our law forbade it. I persuaded my sister to go out for one hour and while i was there i caught my first glimpse of t.v. and a picture of a motorbike. I never saw one and i instantly wanted one." Malik smiled fondly remembering.

"But then my hour up top was over. But as we went down i noticed there was something attached to the trap door. It was an alarm. Our brother was in danger for covering for us. When we got to the holding room our father was whipping Rishid. I was so angry, there was a pounding in my head and i blacked out after Rishid collapsed. I woke to find my father stabbed and Rishid clutching me. Shadi, keeper of the millenium key saying it was the pharoah's will."

The twins looked suspiciously at Atem. "Why do people keep thinking you're doing evil stuff?"

Atenshrugged. "I don't really know now listen this is hard for Malik to tell, he's very suspicious of people and this is a great trust he's putting in you."

The twins looked at Malik.

"You have our faith!"

Malik smiled before continuing.

"I was consumed by revenge and plotted with Rishid, using the millenium rod to kill the pharoah for destroying my family. But my evil side tricked me and took over my body sending one of Yugi's friends to the shadow realm and hurting lot's of people. But Yugi banished my dark half to the shadow realm and i was free."

"Then how come Mr. phsyco _is here_?!"

"He's apart of me. He's my other half. Yugi and Ryoucould theoretically live without their Yami's as they did before but he's phycickly conected to me, to my soul. When he was sent to the shadow realm i was lost and incomplete but he came back. We have mental connection and he harnessed shadow magic to follow that. Along the way he gained some more magical knowledge."

"How come he's not taking over the world now."

Marik pouted. "I'm not allowed."

Malik stroked his cheek. "You look too cute like that."

George sniggered but found that Marik's glare was more deadly and terrifying than Bakura's.

Malik sighed, leaning back into his yamis chest. "When he came out he was protecting me from being whipped by my father. But he was made of darkness and it tainted his mind, warping it. After he was sent to the shadow realm the shadows cleared his mind. He's still insane but i can.. not control him but persuade him from taking over the world. Apart from that i go along with it." He had a dreamy look on his face. "I love chaos, especially tortuing the minds of innocent bystanders. Pranking is my speciality."

Fred and george nodded seriously at that.

"Boys! Bedtime, you have to catch the train early tomorrow!"

Mrs. weasleys voice startled them, causing George to fall off the bed. Malik and Bakura sniggered while Ryou helped him up. The twins went to the door but were stopped by Atem and Marik.

"We're not threatening you as we think we can trust you guys but we will do anything to protect our Hikaris."

The twins nodded. "You trusted us and we'll help you. But.."

"Just as a bonus, doesn't affect anything." Fred interjected quickly at their suspicious faces.

"Could Malik help us with our Joke shop? We're in good business but his help and pranking genius would be awesome."

"Whatever you need. Marik will help as well."

The twins nodded smiling ten miles wide and then went to their shared room. Yugi looked to Atem.

"We can trust them, right?" He asked Atem naively. Atem smiled reassuringly. "Of course, their minds are good and they will keep our secret."

"If not we'll just kill them." Marik said shrugging nonchalontly. Malik sighed and sat down on the bed snuggling into his Yami to sleep.

"Malik." Atem called.

"Whaaat?" Malik whined, clutching a drowsy Marik.

"We can't have anyone _else _finding out about our others."

Malik pouted but Marik disappeared non the light went out and they all slipped into sleep.....


	3. Train blows

"Yugi, Wake up Yug."

"Whaat?" Yugi opened bleary eyes to see Harry standing over him.

"You need to get up. We gotta leave in.." He paused looking at his watch. "Two hours."

Yugi nodded and stumbled out of bed. They gathered their trunks in the front hall and set off in some big car that looked small on the outside but was like a limo on the inside.

"Nice car." Yugi commented. Malik's ears pricked.

"5 cylinder engine with 250 break horse power. Good with turns with this type of suspension."

Everyone stared at Malik.

"I'm a motorhead, sue me."

They arrived on the train on time and Yugi got excited by the barrier. "It looked so real!"

Harry smiled. "It's to keep the muggles out."

"What're muggles?"

"Non-magical folk." Hermione explained as they searched for an empty compartment. They eventually found one and minutes later a frizzy haired witch trundled by with a trolley ladened with weird sweets.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" Harry bought masses and insisted that they all share.

"Try the chocolate frogs first. They have cards that you collect. Like your game except you don't play anything with them. They have a famous witch or wizard on them."

Yugi smiled as he opened one and it jumped onto Ron's nose.

"ARGH! Get it off!"

They all laughed as Ron hopped pulling on the clinging magical frog croaking loudly in protest.

"Hers Ron, hold still." Hermione said while pulling at the frog and tapping it gently with her wand. It gave one last croak before solidifying and falling onto the floor.

"Well done Hermione, you seem to be really good at this weaker magic." Yugi said. She turned to him with a bemused face.

"Weaker? Our magic isn't weak, it's just as strong as yours." She replied huffily. Yugi winced. "That sounded bad but i meant you're really good at this magic, even though you have no heritage and some people should be better, they're not, you are."

Hermione smiled. "Good apology. But our magic is still as strong as yours."

Ryou answered this time seeming nothing like the quiet, sweet person that he usually was.

"Really?" He asked sarcastically."Can your magic warp dimensions and time? Can your magic seal the fate of all known existence?"

Hermione snorted. "I rather doubt you can warp time. It's impossible."

'Ryou' smiled sardonically. "Well then.."

"Tomb robber!" A furious voice came from the once shy Yugi. He glared regally at 'Ryou'.

//Do you really want to reveal secrets they could pass on to enemies. Knowing what we are capable of will leave us at a disadvantage.//

//I really don't ca..//

//Putting Ryou in danger?//

//.....Fine. No shadow magic.//

Ryou blinked as he and Yugi regained their bodies back. The three wizards were staring at them with anticipation.

"Well that was weird. Are you guys alright? You were staring off into nothing."

Ryou cringed mentally at the awkward question. The anwer?

_Oh yes i was just talking to someone in my head about another person who looks exactly like me and is evil. Pumpkin pasty anyone?_

That would certainly help him keep a low profile.

"Umm, just spaced out i guess. Sorry what were you saying?"

"Wat's with the weird hairstyles? Aren't you freakish enough?" A snide voice said as the compartment door slide open reveal a pale blond boy leaning against it smirking. A dark haired boy stood behind him with a bored expression on his face. Their friends immediately reacted.

"Shove it Malfoy." Harry snarled looking very pissed off. Ron had his wand out and even level headed Hermione was on her feet glaring at the pale boy in the doorway. He turned to Yugi.

"What was your stylist thinking when they agreed to do that hair job. Or did you do it yourself?"

Yami was shouting insults and death threats inside his head but Yugi restrained him.

"It's natural." He said pleasantly. The boy obviously wasn't pleased with the lack of reaction from Yugi and saw the meek looking Ryou and grinned nastily.

"What happened to you? See a ghost? Scared out of your little mudblood mind?"

Let's say everyone was shocked when sweet little Ryou growled and lauched himself at the blond. Before anyone could blink 'Ryou' had a knife against his throat clutching his hair tight.

"Another foul word against my hikari will result in painful death and a one way trip to the shadow realm. Kappish blondie?"

'Ryou' flicked his scorching gaze to the boy behind who hadn't moved but his eyes were wide with fear and were concentrated on the other boy. 'Ryou' concentrated his ethreal sight and saw the kine of connection between the two was a bright crimson. 'Ryou smirked wickedly.

"You too lover boy, mouth closed or your hib will be....killed."

The dark haired boy finally reacted by opening his mouth then nodded and 'Ryou' let go and sat back down smugly, ignoring the opened mouthed stares while in his soul room his hikari was imagining strangling him.

_//Getting violent aren't we hikari? I'm a bad influence.//_ His yami thought interestedly. He let his light regain control with a mental chuckle.

Ryou looked around, thankful that the bullies were gone but flushed at the stares by the golden trio he was recieving.

"What?" He asked innocently. Ron shook his head,

"You put Malfoy in his place. No-one. Not even Harry has managed to do that completely yet. .AWESOME."

Ryou blushed and started blabbering in Japanese, forgetting he was in England. But the bemused stares he was getting reminded.

"Gomen nas..Sorry."

He grabbed another chocolate frog and after eating the magical frog checked the card.

"Who's Albus..Dumbledore?"

"Ryou, he's the guy we met with. You know the old guy?"

Ron snorted and Hermione stiffled giggles at Malik insulting the headmaster.

The rest of the journey was chatting about Hogwarts.

"The pictures _move?_"

Yugi asked awed...

"It's a _castle?_" Malik yelled...

"We might get _seperated?_" ryou screeched nervously.

Harry nodded. "There are four houses. Gryffindor, we're all in that, it's for the brave. Ravenclaw is for the clever. Hufflepuff is for....the average and slytherin is for the evil."

Malik nudged Ryou. "Sounds like Akefia's kind of place."

Harry heard this. "Who's Akefia?"

Ryou stuttered. "He's, um...ah well."

Malik interrupted smoothly. ""He's Ryou's cousin. He's very evil. Very.. slytherin-ish."

Harry laughed. "Nice word."

"Why thank you."

"Guys we should be getting changed into our robes now."

"W-w-what? H-here?"

Malik had gone from smooth and confident to pale and shaky. Hermione frowned.

"Malik, are you all right?"

He looked to Yugi for help. Yugi saw the bare desperation in his eyes and thought of a plan.

-//Malik//- He said through the mind link they all had.-// We'll change then you go to the window where there is no-one and we'll do a make shift curtain with our jackets o.k?//-

-//T-thank you.//-

Malik smiled weakly at Hermione.

"Fine. To..make room we'll take turns. We'll go and Hermione can change then we'll go in."

So the boys trailed out and Hermione changed and then she ushered in the boys. Harry and Ron changed and so did Ryou and Yugi. Malik fidgeted and then Harry glanced at him.

"Aren't you getting changed?"

"Mmmm."

Yugi mentally told Ryou the plan and as soon as they were finished they held up their coats to give Malik privacy. Ron opened his mouth but Harry gave him a look.

"I don't think we should ask." He whispered to his friend and Ron got the hint.

Hermione came back in and they talked about what the feast would be like.

"The food magically appears in front of you, it's so cool when you first see it."

The train gave a final chug then steam poured out as the train stopped in the darkness.

Harry turned to the three new students grinning widely.

"Welcome, to Hogwarts."

REVIEW


	4. Giddyup Thestral

"Do you think we need to go with the first years or with you guys?" Ryou squeaked nervously.

Malik shrugged.

"I'm not going onto that freezing lake in a tiny boats with any other midgets besides Yugi.." "HEY!" " So I'm going with you on the horse drawn carriages."

The other two shrugged and followed the older boy. Harry heard this and his eyes widened. He grabbed his friends arms and tugged,

"Guys, they can see the Thestrals." He mouthed,

Ron frowned. "All of them?" He tuned to Ryou. "Can you see anything pulling these carriages?"

Ryou looked confused. ".Yees. Why wouldn't i?"

Atem took over and said in a serious voice. "This magical creatures are called Thestral's and the only people who can see them are people who've seen death."

"Aaah." Ryou glanced sadly at the dark horses cropping the dark turf 'neath the starred and leafy sky'. (Anyone who gets that quote i give them a virtual BOOYAH!)

Malik approached the skeletal horses and whispered softly to them. They seemed to listen to him and they surrounded him.

"Malik?" Ryou asked anxiously. "What are you doing?"

Malik raised his head and through his bangs he could just see the glowing eye of Horus on his forehead.. Bakura took over quickly.

"Why are you doing shadow magic for no reason?"

"The millenium rod let's me into people's minds right? And i have a....knack that was beaten into me about picking up anything you can, mostly information but it apply's anywhere. Not only am i learning Thestral, I'm learning about Hogwarts."

Bakura nodded. "Does the royal buttness know?"

Malik shook his head while a dagger smile slashed it'd way onto his lips. They decided that riding in the carriage was boring so Malik spoke to the winged creatures and they jumped on. Atem stuck his head out the window as they began to move foreword at a slightly faster than usual pace. Hermione looked around the carriage.

"Where's Ryou and Malik? Did we leave them behind?" She asked in a panicky voice. Atem sighed loudly

"If only....."

//_Yami! That's not very nice!//_

_//Neither is the thief or come to think of it that assassin. Imagine your friends. We, aibou are friends with a master thief and a master assassin//_

_// Reformed Yami. Reformed//_

"Eerr, Yugi?"

He blinked as he registered Harry's hand in front of his eyes.

"Sorry, spaced out. No, they're here. They thought it would be fun to ride the Thestrals to school."

Ron stuck his head out and sure enough timid Ryou was whooping along with Malik looking like they had been friends forever, deep, meaningful, insane friends. Ryou sure acts differently sometimes.

"Yep." He confirmed. "They're out there, whooping like idiots."

"Of course they are. What else would they be doing besides causing chaos?"

OUT FRONT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Malik?" Bakura nudged his companion as the Thestrals rode towards the flickering lights.

"Hmmm?"

"You looked really shocked when Malfoy came in. Why?"

"Umm, You're probably gonna be mad since he insulted you but.... he's my friend."

Bakura frowned. "I... I'm not angry, though why are you friends with such a git?"

Malik smiled, chuckling softly as they surged through the mountain path.

"His family is very rich, his father is a death eater and his father expects him to become one. He was told, taught that anyone not...pure of blood was lesser and to be scorned. He knows better but he has to pretend. I met him in Cairo when i was after battle city. He was insulting me so i used some basic shadow magic to scare him. He said he already knew magic. We tormented some people but then i had to go. We met up a few times then his holiday was over and he went back. It was weird he knew Arabic but i didn't care. He was cool, he acted himself around me."

"You never thought to mention this?"

"Hey. I'm trusting you with this. Harry and the others hate him."

"True. Hey lookie! Expensive castle with fragile things here. !"

Both laughing maniacally they lifted their hands up as the rode towards the giant castle...........

MALFOY'S P.O.V.

"Malik is here?" He murmured in surprise as they took the front carriage. Blaise Zabini stretched out of on of the seats and Malfoy did the same, shutting the door behind him and slumping into the upholstery as the carriage jolted forward.

"Who was Malik? The blond?"

"How...?"

A chuckle. "He was the only one you didn't insult."

A wry grin. "True. I met him in Egypt. Thought he was a muggle until he used magic on me. He's awesome. You'd like him. We spent hours torturing muggles for fun. He's a great friend. Insane but cool."

Blaise raised a black eyebrow.

"Should i be jealous?"

Draco sniggered. "Well he is fucking hot."

Blaise glared. "Well maybe i'll take my libido to him then."

A triumphant smirk.

"No-one can keep up with Malik. He's the most hyper genius madman that you'll ever meet."

"But you still love me right?"

"You're an idiot."

"Love you too."

"Hope he's in Slytherin."

"If he's not, well we're outcasts anyway."

"True. Let's go. Which house do you think any of them will go in?"

"Why do we care? Let's go find out!"

They walked up to the castle, moving through the throngs of the crowd......

REVIEW

To all those who review i thank you, you have given me inspiration to write more often!

To my first reviewer ever. Yes ever! You are awesome!!!!


	5. Millennium Sorting

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or Yu-Gi-Oh. how could i? I'm thirteen.**

Last Time:

_"Welcome to Hogwarts....."_

_"Who cares let's go find out....."_

Now:

The small group walked quickly to the looming castle, wanting to get away from the wind blowing cold air through their new robes. They entered through massive doors to a sweeping entrance hall of stone. The three shadow mages were mildly impressed though Malik was wary.

"Stone?Sandstone?? I just got out a prison of stone i'm not relishing being reminded every day!"

Ryou turned calmly to his egyptian friend.

"But you can get out of this one. You can go outside here right?"

He asked Hermione. She nodded. "But it's really cold outside in Winter. Usually people do stay inside."

"This is really big. Who made it."

The founders were powerful witches and wizards. Four of them, each represented by the four houses.." Hermione said importantly, in full rant mode now.

"Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin. The house represents what the particular fouder held of most importance in a wizard. Hufflepuff was helpfullness and kindness."

"Ryou" The transfers whispered, smiling.

"Ravenclaw was intelligence."

"Kaiba."

"Gryffindor was bravery."

"Yugi."

"And Syltherin was cunning and... pure blood."

"The Yamis."

"And Malik." Ryou interjected.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh, just which of our friends fitted into which houses."

"What have you got so far?" Harry said, interested in what his new friends were like.

"Well, Kindness was Ryou, Intelligence was Kaiba.."

"Who's Kaiba?" Ron butted in.

"He's a friend of ours. He runs a multi-billion company which he ran since he waaas.. Fourteen, i think or was it thirteen?" Yugi wondered.

"FOURTEEN? Seriously?"

"Yeah, he invented the duel disk, the duel arena, any other game technology today you can think of."

Hermione gasped. "Kaiba? Seto Kaiba? YOU know Seto Kaiba? He's a child genius!"

"O.k. Moving on from the multi-billionaire. Who else have you got?" Wanting to steer the subject away from something that would make Hermione less fan-girlish.

"Oh, umm, for bravery we had Yugi and.."

"And for cunning we had malik." Yugi finished mentally adding the yamis in after.

"Excuse me, you are the transfer students?"

A crisp voice came from the stairs and they loked to see a straight backed woman with steely eyes and a stern face.

"Yes." Yugi squeaked, intimidated by the severe woman.

"Why does she remind me of Ishizu?" Malik whispered to ryou. Ryou held in giggles while a faint chuckle resounded from Bakura's soul room.

"Come with me, you are to be sorted after the first years into your houses. You house will be like your family." She explained as she led to join a group of small, nervous children.

" Any good deeds will award points, any rule breaking." She raised a grey eyebrow scanning the crowd. " Will lose points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup. First years are not allowed to try for the quidditch team but the transfers are more than welcome. Wait here."

She then entered what Harry told them was the great hall, where they ate.

Suddenly the great hall's doors opened and the shadow masters saw long oak tables and shining cutlery and flickering candles. What caught most of their attention was the ceiling seemed to fade and reveal the dark, star scattered sky above. But they heard the mutterings from the first years and gathered it was a spell of some sorts. They were led down to the front where the teachers sat. On a stool was the scruffy, tattered hat that Harry had told them about.

Suddenly one of the rips opened and a voice came out. The muggles of the first years stared astoundedly as it began to sing.

{I can't remember the school song but you all know what it's about. The history and then some cryptic de blah}

Mcgonagall unfurled a long scroll and started reciting names as one by one all the eleven year old wizards stumbled forward to ram the hat over their ears to await their sorting.

Malik leaned over.

"hey guys, which house do you want to be in?" he whispered, remaining inconspicous. Yugi's eyes widened.

"You're not going to use the rod are you?" He whispered back fearfully.

"Would you rather we were seperated?"

Yugi shool his head quickly. "Gryffindor. The same as Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"You o.k. with that Ryou?"

"um, yeah."

The last student was cheered to ravenclaw and then silence rushed forward as they waited for the transfers to be sorted.

"Bakura, Ryou."

Ryou walked slowly forward and placed the hat on his snowy head.

_what is this? Two minds? Two souls?_

((Bakura, what is -it- doing?))

_Evaluating your souls. But which one?_

((Don't worry ry-ry Malik will...take care of things.))

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat shouted monotously, under Malik's, influence.

Ryou shoved the hat back onto the stool and rushed to sit next to Hermione. He looked a little wary.

((Something wrong?))

((I'm just a little nervous of voices inside my head. One is enough.))

((Awwww! You make that sound like a bad thing. Don't you wuv me?))

((......../ NEVER. say anything like that in THAT voice again. I swear you sounded like Anzu.))

(( WHAT I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT FRIENDSHIP DANCING BITCH!))

"Hey, how'd the sorting go?"

Ryou jumped and saw he'd missed Malik's 'sorting'.

"The hat almost fainted when he went into Mariks soul room." Malik snickered and Ryou saw that the sorting hat was more scuffed up than before.

"Concentrate on Yugi's sorting." Ryou whispered, wanting his friend to be in the same house.

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat shouted and Yugi joined them.

"It's really cool that all of you are in Gryffindor!" Ron said with a huge grin on his face.

Then Dumbledore stood up, immediatley ceasing all conversation.

"Welcome new students! Now, before our succulent feast begins i wish to inform you of our main rules. No magic in the corridprs or between classes. Mr. Filch has posted a list of banned items on the door of his office. The forbidden forest lives up to it's name still for anyone who wishes to avoid house point loss and injury."

Yugi groaned as Malik smirked devilishly and 'Ryou' grinned, showing a fang. The trouble makers made eye contact and a silent conversation passed between them.

"Now to avoid further stomach growling... Tuck in!"

The transfers eyes glazed at the platters of food appearing before them.

"Jou would kill for this!" Yugi claimed, making Ryou and Malik laugh. They all ate masses of food and Yugi could barely keep his eyes open as they trudged their way to the Gryffindor tower. He soon found himself being carried by Malik.

"Are.. you -YAWN- sure Malik? I'm heavy."

"Yugi-kun, you are feathery my friend."

Yugi shrugged and let himself be carried by the suprisingly strong Malik. They reached the portrait and Hermione stepped forward.

"Fortis." She said clearly and the portrait swung open and they all clambered through.

"Hey Harry? Isn't there an extra door here?"

They all turned to where Ron was pointing and indeed there was a door marked _'Transfer's'_

"You get you own dorm?? No fair!"

Malik and Ryou were internally relieved as they wouldn't have to explain their scars.*

"Well i better get Yugi-kun to bed. Night guys and Hermione-san." And he pushed open the door to their dorm.

"Night." Ryou said softly waving slightly and following Malik, shutting the door behind him.

There were three beds with bed curtain in a deep red he could see from the open door to their bedroom. He stood in a small foyer like room. A big carpet covered the cold, stone floor and their were two sofas big enough for three in front of a fireplace. An armchair was slightly off to the side. he walked quietly to inspect their bedroom so not to wake Yugi who Malik had taken off his pants and shirt and slipped into bed and was now curled up, snoring softly. Malik could be heard from another room off to the side, probably a bathroom, brushing his teeth. Ryou dug through his trunk for his washbag and joined him before leaving and changing into his dark blue pyjamas. malik came in a few minutes later and changed into boxers and a black wife beater.

"Night Malik-kun."

"Night Ryou-kun."

Malik switched off the lights and internally smiled. Though he was a hikari he loved the darkness. It was soothing to the eyes and warm and gentle. He loved the sun, having been deprived of it for ten years but the darkness was like home, though not as much as it was for the yamis. he slipped into the soft sheets and drifted off to sleep......

O.K. another chapter done!

I wish to thank my first reviewer as i haven't before and that's just rude!

THANK YOU xDarklightx You are awesome!

Thank you to all my reviewers, i love you all!;)

V

V

V

V

V

REVIEW! Or i shall become sad and lonelier. YES LONELIER!

*You know from when Bakura made the spikes of the millennium ring attach itself to Ryou and when Bakura stabbed his hosts arm in B.C.


	6. Suspiscions and ancient runes

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or YGO.... yawn...blah blah...zzzzzzzz.....I own them hahahah..(snore).......letter.....law suit...see you in court Rowling!**

Chapter Six:

"MALIK!"

"Argh!" Malik, being quite a light sleeper, jumped out of bed onto Yugi who was waving peices of papers around.

"What are these?!" The small boy growled, making him sound like his other. Malik stood brushing his wifebeater of any none existent dirt/fluff.

"Plans for taking over the world. What else? I need a hobby."

Yugi face-vaulted. "You said you weren't going to be evil any more!" He whined, YES, whined at Malik turning his finely honed puppy dog eyes on Malik, ones which no decent and caring human being could resist. So Malik resisted and tapped Yugi on the nose, breaking his pouting concentration.

"Puppy dog eyes have never woked on me Yugi-kun, I'm too much of a heartless bastard."

"But MAAALIIIK!"

"I don't give in to people Yug. It not my nature."

While it was ture he wouldn't give in to Yugi's eyes of cute doom, he was freaked out by the way his eyes seemed to literally swell with tears (that he was sure were fake) and seemed to take up the WHOLE of his face. He backed away slowly and Yugi smirked. YUGI? SMIRKING? It's the first sign of the apocolaypse!!?!

"I knew you would give in! I'm too cute!"

"No, i'm not giving in but did you know that when you do your puppy eyes they literally take up the whole of your face?"

"Really? Does it make me look cuter?"

"No, it makes you look demented and freakish."

Yugi's lower lip came out even more and his eyes filled up with tears. A golden flash and Atemu was next to Yugi comforting him. He flashed a glare at Malik who was heading towards the bathroom.

"How can you be so mean to my aibou?"

"He's annoying when he tries to get his way by being cute. It makes me want to cut his eyes out and roast them over a running car."

"I thought he was your friend you heartless beast!"

"Yes. That's why I'd only cut his eyes out. Besides Pharoah, I said only when he tries to be cute with me, it's very irritating."

"What's irritating tomb keeper?"

Ryou had obvoiusly woken up at one point and Bakura had come out to escalate the damage.

"When Yugi is trying to be cute to get his way."

"Yes, I'd like to cut his eyes out and grill them over a hot wood burning stove for that smokey effect." Bakura ranted dreamily, Yugi sobbing with each word.

-"What's the obssession with my eyes?!"-

"When he's being cute?"

"No, all the time, why?"

Both of them laughing evilly, smirking at Atemu trying to calm Yugi down as he kept ranting about protecting his precious eyes. Bakura then seperated from Ryou and shoved his hikari off the bed.

"You should get a shower. Class starts in..."

He looked around for a clock.

"An hour and three quarters." malik said peering at the bedside clock he had gotten from Rishid so he could wake up on time.

"Now go or you'll be late." Bakura said gruffly, but Ryou caught the underlying tone of affection and did as his yami asked/dictated.

Within an hour all three/six were ready with a still tired Ryou, a barely calm Yugi and an irate Malik muttering about hentai yamis. They walked out of their dorm and down to breakfast, soon joined by the 'cheersome threesome' as Bakura aptly named them.

"Still tired Ryou?" Hermione asked as they sat down. Ryou nodded as he ate his porridge slowly. Bakura decided this was not a full meal and took over and began plating up several different kinds of meats and some waffles drenched in canadian syrup {I LOVE saying canadian, it's such a weird word. Yes i will get myself incarcerated but oh well!;)}

"Woken up then?" Said a bemused Ron at 'Ryou's' energectic eating if the meat. 'Ryou' ignored them preffering stuffing himself with meat then talking to his hikari's new friendship followers.

"So, what do you think of Hogwarts so far?" Harry said to Malik as the egyptian ate some pancakes with cream (BREAKFAST MONKEY!!!)

"It reminds me of home." Malik replied dully. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You lived in a castle?"

Malik froze, realizing he had let something about his personal life slip. He relaxed, albeit forcefully and answered.

"No."

"Then what would.."

"Yugi are you finished with your breakfast?" Malik said quietly yet effectively shutting up the black haired boy. Yugi had been listening throughout the exchange and on cue nodded in his innocent way and all three transfers (Bakura having finished off all the sausages, much to Ron's dismay) stood and walked out the great hall to collect their bag from their dormitory.

Harry turned to his friends.

"Do you get the feeling that we're missing something really big about them?"

Ron frowned. "Yeah. They know loads of stuff about us cause we told them. We know the most about Yugi but...he keeps something big back. Same with Ryou, we know a bit about him but.."

"He does seem quite shy at times but sometimes, like this morning he gets more...confident?"

"Well we all have to run out of patience somewhere." Ron reasoned. Harry nodded, thinking.

"But check out this morning. Malik said that the castle reminds him of home. How does a castle remind anyone of Japan?"

"Well he's from Egypt, mate, come to think of it this place is built with sandstone in some places. Bil says tombs were made of the same stuff too."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What are you saying? he was raised in a tomb?"

Ron laughed. "No! But in Egypt it's an important building material so it could remind him of somewhere he lived."

"Hmmm. Yeah, that could be it."

" Want to ask Bill if there are any buildings?"

"Sure, I'll write him a letter. But we should focus on making feel more at home."

"Yeah."

"Guys we better get to class. We might be late."

At the word late Hermione sprinted for the doors and laughing, the two boys ran to catch up with her......

A few minutes after they had seperated, Harry and Ron grudgingly going to Divination while Hermione entered ancient runes, Malik strolled in and sat next to her, looking relaxed and confident. Hermione decided to start a conversation with the tanned Egyptian.

"So, do you think ancient runes will be hard for you? I mean you probably never studied it before and well, if you need help then I'll gladly tutor you."

((HAH! MY hikarii knows more than you wil ever do mortal! Stupid obbsessive father..))

((Shush you've killed him already.))

Malik smirked. "Funny. I was just about to make the same statement."

Hermione thought this was an insult as she was proud at being the best in her class at every academic. (Leaving the herbology to Neville)

She sniffed. "I'm top of my class and we're going into N.E.W.T. levels now so it might not be as easy as you think."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not."

At this point the teacher came in and silenced all conversation.

'Let's see how good he is now.' Hermione thought snidely, her intelligence's ego poked.

The teacher assigned them all three parchments of quite difficult runes to sharpen their brains. Desperate to prove to Malik that she was the best she scribbled barely comprehensible answers in an effort to get through them quicker than him. One and a half pages to go. She thought triumphantly.

"Proffessor?" Came Malik's voice.

"yes Mr. Ishtar? If you need help you can ask Miss Granger to translate the runes with you.."

HAH! Thought Hermione, her ego winning out from her kindness. Time to eat you words-

"No, I'm done proffessor."

Hermione froze at that sentence. Done? As in..Finished? BEFORE her? Impossible. Anyway they can't all be correct.

She watched with evil eyes as the teacher marked the parchment.

"All correct. Very good Mr. Ishtar. I presume you've learned before?"

"Yes. Ten years."

Hermione's eyes widened. Ten years? But he was only 16. Ancient runes was a tough subject now but when you're six.....

"Hmm, well I'm sure i can find some sort of reading material. Have you speciallised in anything?"

"I learnt all ancient languages from the region border and in Egypt. But ancient Egyptian was my main focus. Then Heratic even more so."

"Hmm, well instead of translating, I'll write two parchments of writing and then you shall translate that into every ancient language you know. That should take some lessons. You will do the same homework of course."

"That sounds fine."

"For now....I'll give you some more translations to do."

Hermione raged inside. He couldn't be better than her, he was.. a pretty boy! An airhead!

"Need any help?" Came a mocking voice beside her and she realised that she was so intent on listening that she hadn't finished her translations.

He was a git.

((That'll teach her hikari))

((Yes but I think I've lost her friendship))

((But she was being condescending.))

((....You know that word?))

((When you're asleep i rumage thorugh your head hikari. I must be educated to rule the world.))

((............))

((What?))

The bell rang at that moment and Malik collected his homework and followed after Hermione.

"Are you O.K?" He asked as she seemed nearly ready to burst into tears.

Unfortunately, that's what did happen. She clung onto him and sobbed about being the best in her class and how he took it away from her. Malik decided that he didn't want an earful from Yugi and Ryou about how important friendship was so he decided to be kind to the girl whose hair looked like it had fought a major battle with some hair gel...and lost.

"Umm, look, comforting isn't my forte.." -taking over the world is- " But it's one class where someone who's been doing it for years and is probably better than the teacher is better than you. I've heard that you're very intelligent and you're way better than the others in the class, probably other classes as well."

"R-R-re-reallllly?" Hermione sniffled, cluching his robes.

"yes. Now come here."

He pulled her straight and led her to a girls bathroom.

"You're not allowed in here!" One ravenclaw girl screeched but Malik glared, effectively shutting her up. He might not have been Bakura but he could still instill fear into people if he wanted. He led a still sniffling Hermione to the sinks and got some paper.

"Here," he said soaking it slightly. "This'll reduce the swelling."

"Thanks." She said pressing it to her teary eyes.

"Be quick. We're late for charms."

She nodded and pressed it to her eyes.

-Five minutes later-

"Where have you been? Charms started five minutes ago!"

Hermione didn't know what to say. Sorry i was crying because someone was beter at me than something?

"Sorry sir, i got lost and Hermione found me."

"Well, you are new. Thank you miss Granger."

Hermione nodded dumbly as they took their seats next to the rest of their friends.

"You're welcome."


	7. Birthday plans and suspicious lists

**Disclaimer: Do i even need to do it anymore? Do any of us? We know what belongs to who. OR DO WE?**

**yes we do. **

**Ummm, I know I've focused on Malik a LOT. but...he's my favourite character! I'm sick of Yugi/Ryou always getting the attention in ff's. I like them but where's the love for malik-kin's?! Not enough Malik/Marik fics out there i say! GO bronze shipping!**

**But i will focus on other people I promise! With tiny marsh mellows on top! ¬)**

**P.S. i'm thinking of starting a ff where Malik goes to school, no magic, is cold and distant to everyone because he's being abused by father. Then........**

**Marik comes and saves the day! What do ya think? Give me info on what YOU would like to happen and i will try to get them in there.**

**#This Fic will air in the next couple of weeks. But only if i have at least two reviews to show people would actually read#**

Chapter Seven:

A week went by since the 'Runes incident' and nothing special had happened since then. They had kept up with homework and were fitting in. Malik had been secretly hanging out with Draco and his boyfriend Blaise and they got along well. Draco did nothing to hide his dislike for the "Potter puppets". Malik ignored this. The twins were true to their word about helping them out with their secret, standing guard when they practiced their shadow magic, changing the subject when things got too personal, especially Malik. They both knew that Malik didn't trust them much. But they also knew that Malik didn't trust anybody completely save for Marik.

But they didn't care, he was cool and friendly and he had good inputs for the joke shop. He over saw the main joke details, prodding here and there but he thought they had great potential on their own. He helped with the layout of the shop and what should be spent on what. When they finally decided on a location he haggled with the price cough-mind control-cough to get it half the price.

"To repay you for your awesome help..."

"But I thought.."

"yes, yes but this is much more than we expected so we...."

"Are going to teach you all of what we know about Hogwarts..."

"This is an honor. We will do it justice with rule breaking and shenanigans of the highest proportions!"

"Do us proud."

They saluted each other mockingly and then got down to business, Fred pulling out a map from his robes......

Malik walked out still memorizing places and facts about Hogwarts.

((Hikarii......))

((hhhmm?))

((Why don't we try the room of requirement?))

((Well we've done our homework thank Ra so sure. What do you want it for?))

((Well.....))

Malik stopped walking.

((what?))

(( Don't you DARE tell anyone about this, this was ALL your idea but........... it's the midget's birthday.))

((Awwwwwww, were you thinking of Yugi-kun? How sweet!))

((grrrrrr! Just tell people. Oh and get cake. Chocolate.))

(( How?))

((The elves. The elves!?))

((Yes alright i..))

"MALIK!"

Malik blinked and saw Ron had been shouting at him, trying to catch up with him.

"Are you deaf or sommat?" Ron gasped as he came level to the Egyptian boy.

"Sorry, mind on something." Malik mumbled.

"On what?" Ron asked curiously. Malik replied smoothly.

"It's Yugi-kun's birthday so i thought we'd get together in the room of requirement and get the elves to bake a cake, maybe some snacks too..."

Malik mused on what he could get the elves to do but Ron distracted him.

"How do you know about that? The room and the elves?"

"Hmmm? Oh, Fred and George told me."

"They told you? Without any sort of payment?"

"Well they said they were paying me back for helping them.." malik realized that Ron might not know about the joke shop yet and shut his mouth.

"Helping them what?" Ron said suspiciously, Malik floundered.

"Uh, well, helping them perfect...one of their pranks, they couldn't get it quite right. yeah."

"Riiigght."

They had just entered the common room when they spotted Yugi playing duel monsters with Ryou. Malik's lavender eyes shone and he rushed over to them examining the cards they had played.

"Who's playing who?"

Malik whispered. Yugi smiled.

"To avoid any shadow incidents I'm playing Ryou."

"Cool, I've never seen any of your skills before. Or Ryou's, it's always them."

Yugi laughed.

"True. Now on with the game.."

//Later after exciting duel without decks that you've imagined in your head.//

"I win!" Squealed an excited Yugi as he lay his last card down. Ryou smiled softly.

"You played exellently Yugi."

Yugi blushed at his outburst. "You were very tough to beat Ryou. Good game."

"That was a good game. For once I don't think their was any magic involved whatsoever.."

Malik said grinning. "Oh no! The world has come to an end!"

Ryou and Yugi giggled as Malik pretended to faint.

/Over in a corner/

"What's wrong with them?" Hermione asked as she watched Ryou play their weird Japanese game against Yugi. "They seem fine."

"They're keeping something big. They wouldn't do that unless they had a reason. They could be dangerous." Ron argued.

"Can you imagine _Yugi_ being dangerous?"

"No, but that's the point. They've become our friends so quickly but we don't know what they're capable of. We haven't even judged them? What if they're spies?".

"True." Harry interjected. "We don't know anything solid about them. Let's gather our information on them and see if anything points to suspicion."

"O.K." Hermione agreed. Harry went first.

"O.K, Yugi. He's sixteen, from Japan and he likes games."

"he has a grandpa, we know where he lives, he knows people that are 'real' and he's the king of games. World's no. 1 duelist in this "Duel Monsters"."

"Now Ryou. He's sixteen from England but moved to Japan when he was five and is an albino. He comes from the same school as Yugi and is ranked fifth worldwide in Duel Monsters."

"He only has his father and he's away most of the time so he lives with Malik."

"And lastly, Malik. Sixteen, from Egypt but moved to Japan last year. Ummm.."

"Sister called Ishizu and foster brother Rishid."

"Ranked fourth worldwide in Duel Monsters."

"Tried to take over the world?"

"I think it's just a joke between them. He would've been about fifteen under to have attempted. The wizarding community would've noticed."

"Good point."

"O.K. scratch that. What else?"

"He's been learning ancient runes for ten years."

"Huh?! Why would anyone do that?"

"I...didn't ask him. He got a bit defensive."

"got it. Anything else?"

"no."

"so basically, we know nothing that can't be replicated or faked?"

"yeah."

Harry frowned as they all looked at their friends as they laughed and joked in Japanese. Yugi was shuffling through his precious deck and Ryou was commenting to Malik about something, causing all three to laugh. They looked like true friends.

"They're nice, friendly and they feel like great people but...."

"Like when we first met. They were downright scary then, Yugi had red eyes."

"That was the darkness. No-one's eyes change colour willingly like that." Hermione said dissmissively. Ron frowned but said nothing.

"And remember when Malik was talking to the death eaters. His voice...." Harry shivered. "It was cold, vicious,....like voldemort's."

Ron flinched. Then ducked at the annoyed flick sent his way by Hermione.

"it's a name Ron."

Ron huffed.

"Anyway, whats' with this different magic they mentioned when they were talking to the death eaters?"

Hermione sighed. "Well that's obvious. They didn't know about the wizarding world so they thought up a name for it. They probably thought they were the only ones that could do it so they kept quiet."

"So, they act creepy sometimes, it could be a... defence mechanism, so they can be brave by acting tough and cold."

Hermione blinked. "That exactly what it could be? Ron, how'd you come up with that?"

Ron blushed. "Ah well, it just sorta..popped into my head."

-Over in the corner Malik smirked-

"So anything strange with them can be easily explained, so Harry I think we should at least trust them."

"Yeah, I see your point."

"Good, let's go talk to them."

Hermione smiled at them and the boys nodded. They walked over to where Yugi was getting ready to duel Ryou again and watched as they performed complex strategies and formations that took forever to understand.

Malik suddenly spoke up.

"What this lesson? We haven't had it all week? Potions?" He asked pointing to a slot labelled _potions_.

Hermione huffed. "If you had been listening when Proffessor Mcgonagall was telling us that the teacher was on business and was to get back on Monday."

Ron wrinkled his freckled nose. "you weren't missing much mate. The teacher was a right bas-" "RON! Language!" "-tard. Snape. Even his name sounds iffy."

"Snape? Severus Snape? Black hair, beady eyes, looks like a bat?"

Harry raised his eyebrows while the rest of them giggled. "How'd you meet him?"

"He dropped us off at Grimmauld Place. We learnt his name while Mrs. Weasley was telling him off." Ryou giggled.

"Miserable slimy git." Ron muttered earning a smack from Hermione. Yugi glanced at his watch and saw it was 10:30.

"Guys I'm gonna head to bed. It's ten thirty."

Malik yawned -KAWAII!- and nodded agreeing with the multi hair coloured boy. Ryou stood up as well and the tree transfers went into their dorm for the night. When they had closed the door Malik blew out a breath.

"God those guys are suspicious!"

"Even more than you?" Ryou said wryly smirking. Malik groaned at the joke.

"You are definitely turning into your yami."

"Thanks." bakura said seperating from Ryou. Marik and Atem came out as well. Atem stretched.

"You'd think I'd be used to staying in there all day but no."

Marik turned to his hikari as he looked dead on his feet.

"Hikari? You o.k?"

"Yeah but these wizards have more mental strength than usual mortals. It was tough to slip into Weasley's mind and stay there undectected to prod him in the right direction. He's a bit slow that one."

Marik swung his other into his arms bridal style as Malik gave out a huge yawn and snuggled into the familiar arms.

"Night." Came the blunt goodbye of Marik as he strode into the bedroom they all shared.

"Yeah. We've got potions tomorrow as well. Time to see what Snape's like as a teacher."

And they all trudged off to soft beds.......

REVIEW OR I WILL.............................

get very annoyed and kill someone random off in the story. Maybe Neville, or Fred he dies in the books anyway. Ohhhh! Pansy Parkinson I've always wanted to get a sword and run her through. very satisfying.

Yes I know I'm sadistic but most people today are. Deal with it mortals!

LIKE A BOSS!


	8. Scary dungeons and superhero snape

Chapter eight! I can't believe it! Over 20000 words by me! and you atually like it!.

yay! *mini yay parade*

okay this is where lord voldemort comes in and it looks like he has no idea whats going on!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!

T for all round evillness and Marik perverted mind. No yaoi because i can't do it. i get flustered when i start writing and i collapse and the hospital bills are murder! but i have a secret weapon to give to all of you..............................THE POWER OF THE IMAGINATION! Use it well young jedi's.

Chapter eight

POTION TIME WITH SNAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

On Monday after a boring weekend of dodging questions from the three wizards they all sat at Breakfast. Yugi and Malik just had some toast while "Ryou" was eating bacon, steak

(yeah I know who has steak for breakfast...well, blame it on the house elves that put it there!!) and various assortments of meat. Even Ron looked a bit green. Afterwards Harry smiled mockingly at the transfers.

"Well you wanted to see what Snape's lessons were like now you get to find out. We have double potions today."

They all traipsed down a long winding corridor until they got to a very solid looking door. A chill went up all of them from the coldness drafting from the door cracks.

"geez, where is potions, in a freezer?" Bakura muttered in annoyance. malik glared at the door in agreement.

"no, it's in the dungeons." Ron said as he tugged open the door to reveal, damp stone stairs leading into a dimly lit corridor. The transfers froze. Both Yugi and Bakura looked at a stiff Malik, looking at the stairs like they lead to hell. The wizards had already descended the staircase.

"What are you waiting for? come on everyone will be there already. If Snape's there before us we'll be dead."

Yugi glanced at Malik who had a haunted look in his eyes and sent him a message.

_we're here, don't forget...he can't hurt you now.. _yugi murmured reassuringly talking about his father.

_after potions keep a distance for an hour or so, i might get a bit lost and he might need to remind me...who i am.. _Marik interrupted.

Bakura in his gruff way helped Malik by pushing him down the stairs laughing to break the tension.

"So clumsy Malik. keep upright why don't you?"

Malik mock glared at Bakura stalking the rest of the way. but he glanced at Bakura halfway there, smiling gently.

_thanks...._

_your welcome..partner_

_next heist you get first dibs, 'kay_

_i appreciate the sentiment...._

They walked into the classroom and split up, three round a cauldron. As they settled down Snape came billowing in.

"He looks like anti-superman." Malik whispered to Yugi and they sniggered at the similarities. he glared down at them all, everyone flinching in his gaze. Except the three new students. He didn't expect them to. They were from the real world where things were more scarier than him. Well, he could at least be satisfied in terrorizing the pitiful wizard children.

"Today class we will make a memory potion. This is a very complicated potion and those with less than..." Glare at potter." satisfactory skills will be severly disappointed with the results. Instructions are on the board, ingredients are in the cupboards. go." He swished away as the sheep ran to get the best ingredients first while the transfers looked on in disdain at the crowding for potion ingredients.

"You'd think they were gonna run out in a couple of minutes the way their trying to get at them." Bakura remarked.

Malik said nothing only staring into space, marik probably trying to sooth him from the memories. They worked quietly, only speaking when necessary and watching as Malik got paler from prolonged exposure in the place that reminded him of his home for eleven years. as soon as the bell rang he launched himself from his seat and ran down the corridor, almost sweating as his friends looked on with sad expressions. Harry, Hermione and Ron came up to join them as they left.

"Malik really doesn't like Snape does he?" Harry said as they exited the dungeon and walked into warmer territory. Yugi grimaced.

"No, Snape's fine it's just..."

"SNAPE'S OKAY! Are you mad?!" Ron ranted about Snape all the way to History of Magic.

"Where's Malik?" Hermione asked as they entered the warm classroom of boredom.

"He'll be fine. He just needs some space. Underground places bring back bad memories and he'll be ...testy today." yugi answered uneasily. Harry noticed this and was about to pursue it when "Ryou" interrupted in one of his weird bold moments.

"Testy? Tell that to the last person to bring up his past. Oh, wait, can you?" bakura joked as Yugi shrugged.

"Was he deaf or something?" Ron asked obtusely.

"No, I think he's just insane now. Malik does that to some people." Bakura said grinning wickedly. Both transfers sat down on one bench and the golden trio sat behind them. When Proffessor Binns entered the two new ones ignored him though Bakura did eath glare at the ghost.

NOTE PASSING..... IN EGYPTIAN_COOL!

_Y: Thief king why did you sight kill the ghost?_

_B: because that dunce reminded me of..that place._

_Y: Kul Elna?_

_B: yes._

_Y: Um, how do you think the tomb keeper is doing?_

_B: the insane freak should calm him down soon if we can keep the sunlight friends from finding him, i don't think he reacts well to strangers when he's regressing. Remember that kid from the park?_

_Y: yeah, so much blood. Do you think the sunlight friends will be anymore suspicious?_

_B: yeah but the tomb keeper can use the M.R. for that._

_Y: yeah. hey, do you actually have any idea what this prof. is talking about._

_B: nope. hey call the ultimate bastard out would ya?_

_Y: you mean the pharoah?_

_B: yes that's what i said, ultimate Bastard pharoah._

_Y:sigh yeah I'll get him---What do you want thief?_

_B: want to explore the castle while the mortals are trying to sleep?_

_Y: isn't this supposed to be a lesson?_

_B: yup but they're too stupid to pay attention in this one....and every one._

_Y: As is to be expected of the sloth youths of today._

_B: don't get all high and mighty with me and let's go find the tomb keeper._

_Y:....fine._

Harry shivered as his neck suddenly went very cold, as if someone was pressing ice cubes on it. but it faded and he returned to the mind numbing lecture of the ghost.

bakura cackled as they walked down the desterted halls. They explored all possible places for Malik which was everywhere since they had no idea where they were going.

"Grr. We should've scoped the place. it's never good to go into a place you don't know the layout of."

"Suspicious tomb robber." Atem teased. bakura decided to send the pompous pharoah on a guilt trip.

"Yeah well it was your guards that made me so suspicious."

Atem was about to retort when he thought about the whole thing in perspective. Then he felt guilty.

They were silent, one brooding, one faking while grinning madly inside. Suddenly a series of rassberries were heard and the poltergiest they'd heard about zoomed down the hall in his colourful clothing laughing in an irritating manner.

"OOOOHH! Some students wandering the hall out of class. Maybe peevsie will tell..." he crowed.

"And what will you tell them?" A deep, powerful voice cut through. He looked properly down and saw not the students he thought. They were dressed in the attire but they were fuzzy, out of focus. he paled, they radiated spiritual power, and they could easily torture or hurt a mere poltergiest.

"Peevsie meant nothing by it... um.." he stuttered, wondering what to call them.

"So Peeves can see us. That measn the ghosts will be able to as well."

"It does not matter. We need to find Malik. I think he might be more unstable than we thought."

"The shadows are stirring."

Peeves stopped rambling in his head.

"Shadows?" He whispered.

"This new environment, keeping secrets, the dungeons, having people suspicious of you, it's all reminding him of battle city.."

"He may lose control..."

The bell cut across his thought and the thundering of students could be heard. Peeves had fled and they were being entered in every directing, someone passing directly through them.

Atem caught a flash of white hair and he pulled Bakura along in that direction. They caught up with their hikari's as they strode up a flight of stairs, the golden trio trailing behind them.

"Guys, this isn't the way to herbology.." Harry trailed off. Yugi stopped and grabbed Ryou's arm.

"Did you feel that?" He whispered. Ryou nodded. Their yamis faces went hard.

"malik's lost control."

They turned and sprinted outside, ignoring the faces of their wizard friends. By the lake they saw Malik, leaning against a tree, looking pale and squeezing his face in pain.

"MALIK!" Yugi yelled without thinking. Malik turned and then collapsed, writhing.

"I think you jolted his concentration aibou, I can't reach him, his mind is in turmoil, Marik's in guilt mode from the memories so he can't do anything either."

"But what if the magic gets loose, he could blow up! Everything consumed by shadows!!"

"Consumed by shadow? What are you talk- What's wrong with Malik??" harry yelled running forward. Bakura turned flesh and tackled him.

"You fool!" he hissed as he pinned a struggling Harry down, "Do you wish to be sent into eternal darkness?"

Yugi stepped forward, only to jump back as Malik almost screamed in pain.

"The scars....they..burn..." he breathed as he spasmed. yugi ran forward amd used his little known magic to get his robe off him. Stripped down to his trousers he flipped Malik over and saw that they were red and sore looking as if someone had scorched them with a red hot poker. Hermione was still screaming because of a sudden Ryou look alike sitting on top of Harry but Ron had edged forward again. Ryou was tugging on his arm to pull him back but to no avail.

"What the hell is on his back!" Ron yelled as he saw malik for properly for the first time, hunched over clutching his head in pain, bright, white scars standing out livid against the smooth tanned skin. Other students had heard the yelling and Proffessor Sprout had emerged from the green house to see what was going on. But all were stopped by a taller Yugi with red eyes.

"What is going on! What's with all the yelling!"

The boy looked at her with eyes full of wisdom.

"There was only one yell and if your students were to stop interfering then we could finish this."

Proffessor Sprout pulled herself up to her ful height and marched forwards towards the source of the yelling. She paled at what she found......

REVIEW SO I WILL WRITE MORE!

I'm soooo evil, leaving you on a clifffie!!mwuahahahah!


	9. Shouting Sprouts and Raging Ra

**Disclaimer: I dont' own yu-gi-oh, i own nothing! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **

**i cannot be consoled........except by reviews! yes, only you, the random sad people that are actually following what i'm writing can save me by telling me how much you hate this story!!!!(or in the special cases like it) XD**

CHAPTER NINE:

Professor sprout choked at the strange, weird scene in front of her. The three transfer students were there as well as Hermione, Ron and Harry. The blonde one was on his side writhing in agony, letting occasional moans slip out, cursing in his native tongue. She stepped forward to help the young lad but the other transfer, Yugi, stepped to block her.

"What are you doing? Can't you see he's seriously hurt?" She demanded. The boy looked her straight in the eye and for the first time she notived they were a chilling blood red.

"No-one can go near him. Do you understand?" His voice was commanding, reminiscent of Dumbledore but with ancient authority. She glanced at the boy, but then a flash of black stole her vision...Yugi was pinning Harry to the floor.....and yugi was talking to her.

"What is going on!" She shrieked. Yugi growled, low and guttural.

"At the moment, none of it your concern."

And he walked away to the boy, Malik she remembered, and started whispering in his ear. Ryou had managed to pull Ron back to where Hermione was still in shock. She blinked out of it as Ron shook her back to reality.

"What's wrong with Malik?!" she cried moving forward.

"He's covered in weird scars that's what's wrong! I knew they were hiding something!"

Hermione gasped at the mention of scars and rushed forward as harry flung Yugi of of him finally, throwing him onto the distraught Hermione.

"Ouch!" She cried out as the small boy landed on her. Harry struggled up and launched forward, intent on seeing what was going on. Suddenly a bright golden light exploded from where Malik was lying, reaching up towards the grey sky.....

Professor Sprout marched towards the writhing boy when suddenly golden light flew up towards the sky emmiting from the boy on the ground.

"Towards the heavens...." The doppelganger Yugi muttered, then he emitted a strangled gasp. By RA!"

he rushed forwards and called to the other transfers, who all seemed to have a twin.

"Bakura! Ryou!Yugi! They've both been taken over by the shadows of their memories, they're trying to awaken Ra!"

Ryou and Yugi stopped what they were doing and paled. Hermione and Harry caught this. He plucked the small boy off of Hermione and grabbed his shoulders.

"What's going on?! Tell us!"

Yugi said nothing as he wriggled and squirmed. Finally he gasped out. "Sennen...."

Suddenly Harry remembered all the weird things about the transfers. The dark energy when they transported, the explinations of them, the conversation with Dumbledore, how did he forget?! Then it came to him...they messed with their minds...betrayed.

".Of the midget. Ryou will get upset." A cold voice crept into his ears. Voldemorte, his mind thought, then a memory of the alleyway..Bakura..

"Who the hell are you? WHAT are you?" he spat, angered and confused. In front of him, Stood Ryou, but his hair was spikier and his eyes were a rusted red, cold and twisted. Frozen blood.

"I am Bakura, evil spirit of the sennen ring."

"What did you do to our minds?!"

"Malik, held back some memories that could have made our others suspicious."

"Bakura, stop telling them scary things when malik threatening to destroy their school."

Ryou, sweet little, Ryou actually hit the most terrifying person he'd ever met (including voldemort) on the shoulder. preparing for a blood bath...

"Sorry RyRy." he looked and saw mr. insanity affectionately kiss the timid boy on the nose.

mind slightly swirling he looked around and...wait.

"DESTROY OUR SCHOOL!" Harry fumed. What the hell?! These were his friends, they wouldn't destroy his home.

The beam of light grew more intense.

"Ryou, Yugi, retreat to a safe distance we don't have to worry about Malik accidently killing you. We don't want that on his conscience as well after this."

both of them nodded and went to move but harry held Yugi firmly.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell us what's going on. We trusted you." he said firmly putting all his authority into it.

"Well unless you want to die, move baka." The insistent Bakura sneered. Harry scowled but Ron pulled on his arm until they were at least ten metres away. Ryou sat down and just stared at bakura, nver taking hi soft brown eyes off him. Yugi, though not sitting down was doing the same with his double.

"Yugi!"

"What wrong with Malik?" Harry, Ron and Hermione turned and saw the twins run up to the small Japanese boys.

"Malik-kun got overwhelmed by the changes in his life, memories flooding in.. and...we had potions..."

"..in the dungeons..." Fred interrupted, pale faced.

"...underground." George finished with a wince. Ron barged in.

"What's the dungeons got to do with Malik? What's going on?! What wrong with Malik?"

Yugi opened his mouth but a reverberating roar cut him off and he looked back to the ever growing beam of golden light.

"..umm Yugi, what is going on?" Fred squeaked. Ryou, never taking his eyes off Bakura answered quietly.

"Malik-kun was battling his memories, and as you know they aren't the best.."

"More like a nightmare.." George muttered.

"..but Marik was overwhelmed by guilt. Since he played in battle city for Malik's soul...he got trapped in his soul room by the dark light of his guilt. A soul room is..."

"Malik explained them to us. A soul room is like a spirits room where it's your own room and only you can go in it, except during possessions like you guys.."

" Quite. marik was made from darkness and hate so any light except a Hikarii's is damaging for him. If he stays with the light for too long his power wil diminish and the light will send him to the shadow realm.."

"What will that do to Malik?"

"The same thing it did last time...Malik thought he was complete away from Marik but his soul had been ripped and he was fading, depression, and he lost the will to live. He then literally started fading. if Atemu had not got marik back, both of them would be lost. But the problem now is that malik is away from his dark and he's taunted by memories...sooner or later he'll try to either lash out or get Mariku back...both are bad."

"So we need Marik? Can't Atem or bakura go into their soul rooms?"

"Yes, but it will take time as neither is consenting. The only reason we might get in is because we've been there before."

Harry and his friends were shocked into silence...

"But how will this affect the school? You said the school might get destroyed, why?" Hermione asked curiously, putting the conversation out of her mind for later. Yugi turned to her.

"Everyone has a ka, it's their spirit in the form of and animal." Hermione thought of her patronus and nodded, " But shadow mages ka's are duel monsters and are very powerful, so if you have no more monsters you can use your ka in a fight. But it's very dangerous and saps your energy quickly if you get hit enough times. My ka is dark magician, and malik's ka...is Ra."

Ryou squeaked. "R-rre-ally? The winged dragon of ra?"

"Atem told me."

"What's the winged dra..." Ron was interrupted by a louder roar that pierced everything. Harry looked at the light and saw a golden form emerging.

"Thank god Bakura used the millenium rod in time or everyone would've seen this, now it's just you guys.."

"OH MY GOD!THAT THINGS HUGE!" Ron bellowed as Ra emerged. Bigger than the castled, a shining gold, dragon with red eyes and a blue gemstone on it's forehead. Magnificent golden wings, almost glinting like the sun. Harry could see why it was the dragon of the Sun God.

It cast it's eyes down towards the eerily still firgure of Malik and gave and immortal roar.

"Oh no..Ra thinks Malik has been attacked..."

"What will it do?"

" Ra is the giver of life and the ender of life, he is the protector and destroyer..." Ryou murmured.

"So pretty much anything it wants really." George said in a hysterical manner and hugged his twin to him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Malik was lost...lost in the light...he needed his darkness......but the light taunted him....

_only light...only light..no darkness left...nothing left but light... _it whipered hollowly in his ear, beams of light burning his eyes, making him close them so he could find darkness.

Darkness is an absence of light he thought, so all i need to do is make the light go away and I'll have mariku back....mariku..he called, suddenly tears in his eyes...where are you?

------------__________________________________---------------------------------_________________________________---------------------____________----------_____-------_________

Mariku.......marik snapped his eys open, hissing at the light that tried to scorch him, burn him from existence... malik....his light...not this light.....not burning...glowing....not harsh....warm, his little koi....Malik....Malik. he scanned the awful light for his other. Nothing. just unbearable, taunting light, nothing like his angel at all... by ra... Ra. RA.

He could use Ra. he knew his koi's ka was the winged dragon so if he could locate the dragon's life force then he could trail it back to Malik's. he could feel the dragon's golden glow in the forefront of his mind. He felt the strings of it's life force and followed the heart string along its golden web. He saw a flash of lavender, Malik's eyes. he pushed forward, when he heard Ra roar. malik was there so ra was in the mortal world. if Malik was unconscious which he surely would be with neither him nor his koi controlling that body, it would attack ebverything until he woke up....he swore fluidly in Egyptian and searched on for his amethyst eyed lover.....

Another cliffie of evil provided by me the changed name of The Sin Of Envy! muahahahahahah!

Review or I won't know you liked it. -.~


	10. review feedback! random answers!

**Formaldehyde I have no idea what it is but it sounds cool,,,,sorry random moment.. i don't own YGO or HP pr hp sauce!**

previously Malik has gone into coma like state from rapid changes and repressed memories and has been mentally seperated from his dark. marik is using the connection between Malik and the winged dragon of Ra, Malik's ka to find him but since Ra is enraged at Malik's state and is threatening to destroy the school, will he get to malik in time? Bakura and Yami are going to try and calm the Egyptian God while the other watch closely, will Harry and the others find out about the millennium items?About the Yamis?

_Important facts:_

**--The twins know** **what's going on as after yugi- tachi explained about their lives they've then gone on to explain about the items as i realised they didn't know anything else**

**--Bakura used the millennium rod on the students and teachers in the school except the twins and the golden trio as they were already out there. All students are now carrying on with lessons ignoring everything....sounds like the british doesn't it?**

REVIEWS...

i got some really awesome reviews, i looked at them all and was dancing like a maniac around my room going yayayayayayayayayayayayay! with two more YAYYAY's added on at the end. so without any further ahem's.....ahem...

**Aqua bless:** damn right you want to see where it goes! cause it's that awesome! -.- thanks for the review!

**Athina dark angel of death: **Ace name by the by, HAH! i_ like_ popcorn -munch- but i like it that you would go all the way to either your kitchen or local store, make the popcorn, throw it at me, such effort! yay non-laziness! we don't have any of that in England!

**K; **even though i don't want you to die cliffies shall still be used! muahahaha!

**bookmal14: **You shall? good, i would have been depressed otherwise

**demonkittyangel: **Yes i am cruel, revel in my cruelness!i love being cruel to my favourite characters because they're fantastic enough to pull it off! imagine Yugi with emotional baggage like maliks? shudder for an hour then go drown myself!

**KaL KeY: **see i have updated, you know i hate it when you get into a story and then you think they're gonna update then you see that they haven't for about five years! always stomp around my room raging and eating yum yums (they are the root canal of all evil). thanks for the review!

**777angeloflove: **You can say that again! blow it up i say! let no trimmed hedge be un-obliterated, let no suburb be un-defiled with rubble!

**subaru1999: **poor malik indeed, but don't worry he'll pull through! he is my favourite character and i unlike some of my friends don't brutally murder/deform all my favourite characters. so phew for malik.

**xDarklightx: **will it or won't it? if it does, where do the owls go? to some remote scottish town suddenly flooded with feces dropping fluffy hooting pigeons? smirk-- i like it!

**ARCUS PLUVIUS: **You are my best friend so i expected horrible flaming....why not?! is my story so abismal you couldn't even get up the puff to think up some critisism? huh? I blame the pebble, you shoved it in my way and now it has corrupted your mind, turning you polite and shudder NICE! it's scary! come back to me arcus! don't go into the light! you'll burn! like edward cullen the famous carnivorous disco ball (i got that from a fanfiction, whoever wrote that one, a crossover between twilight/fullmetal alchemist you are my god for thinking that up!).

**deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover**: ah but will they when they can control peopl's minds, hoho you shall soon see. thank you for the advice i appreciate it, i will CAPITALIZE EVERYTHING NOW! EVEN NUMBER THOUGH IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

**Kitsunkuruoshii**: nice name. God straight to the point review, i like it.

**Krissy fitzer**: same as blahblah really long name above nice and simple, thank you.

**Konoha-leafsprite**: I stopped at that point because my friend had fallen asleep in class and i couldn't think of anything more, yes arcus it was you! Does anyone know anyone who's actually done that? really? you hear it in fiction all the time but it's so much more funny in reality! who's soo tired they fall asleep?! but she says it was dark and lulling, who can fall asllep to mr, Cunningham's scottish accent, no offence scotland but you are all loud. is it because you have to shout over the wind there 'cause it's so high? scottish jokes...FUNNY!

**Allen Walker the Crowned Clown: **cool name, very origional. yes new chappie! there will be more i promise you!

**Fingers-falling-upwards: **yes evil! i'm updating now, kay?

**lily angel of chaos: **Thank you, i'm glad you like it! other wise people wouldn't like and then i'd be sadder...yes -er!

**Escapedslave99:** how many escaped slaves are there? just 99 or 100? 1037686238? or 2756991000? or even 99.5 cause one was a cripple? yes i am cruel get over it.

**Phantom-Danny:**I like your thinking, more splatter, more blood. yes pansy must die, she will be the first, then all annoying yapping dogs will be smacked with 2 by 4's and blown away with C4 muahahhaha!

**Katara Falcon: **i agree my bloodthirsty fans she must die. thanks for the review, i like it!

**Relfective reviewer 7: **Of course you can't because my story is a drug! it's not good but it addicting! i will reel you in until BAM! you full of debt and you have a dog called the orange puffball of Kemet.....O.O i think i need less sugar.

**DaichiDia: **no sorry it won't be that it was just harmless flirting, the bronzeshipping bond is too stong and possessive and insane, hermione would not be able to cope, would shoot herself and i don't like funerals! they're expensive!

**Jerex: **thank you i love everything you had to say it was specific and lovely! i'm probably gonna do a bakura malik drinking scene later but for now revel in the awesomeness of the whiskey of fire! hehe

**hombaroo225: **It came to me in a flash of rain, like most things! thank you!

**pirategypsy: **yes it was stupid machine did that, but i fixed it! yay for my incredible fixing abilities by smashing stuff with a hammer!thanks!

Thank you to all my reviewers i'm so happy that you all said nice things about my story even though i get confused and mix things up, i'm pretty sure that at some point something is indicated to happen and then i forgot about it.....oh well! i love all your reviews JA NE MINA-SAN!

xDarklight;;;;; You are my first reviewer and my most loyal, you are epic! utterly epic! i am so serious, you are amazing! though i don't know if you're a boy or a girl, i found out at one point i think but then i forgot! oh well. yay for dark light!


	11. harsh light and soothing darkness

Diclaimer: i don't own the cute bishies of yu-gi-oh or any other character otherwise anzu would be killed in a very gruesome way with all the yaoi pairings laughing at her....KAWAII!

I am so sorry i haven't updated, computer crashed and had to wait until Christmas to get a new one....boo hoo! But this one is sooo awesome i don't care. Here we go, on with the story

Malik was suffocating being smothered by the light. It was an evil light, white and harsh unlike the sunlight he craved or the soothing darkness Marik provided. He struggled but he couldn't move. Even if he closed his eyes there was no darkness, only terrifying, invading light.

...Malik...wake ..up........wake up koi....WAKE UP!

It was like ice, cooling in summer as darkness returned behind his eyelids. He sighed as he felt the light recede from his chest, allowing him breath. Strong arms encircled his waist and when he opened his eyes he saw plum purple. He sighed in contentment. But something roared in his ear, far away distorted as if it was underwater.

..what is.. he thought furrowing his eyebrows.

Malik, you have to wake up. Came the clearer voice of his yami, wiping dust from his mind.

why? i like it here.. he whined not wanting to leave the dark.

Because..puffball and the thief are in danger..Ra came out cause you called him but you aren't there to control him...I can't do it without you...

Malik panicked. Ra was on the physical plane without him to calm him? He focused hard on the roaring making it sharper and focused as the darkness receded as well....

This is a little appetiser so you don't get too bored but fear not i will write like mad to create another chapter that's very long and will conclude this part of the story.....JA NE MINA SAN!

review#

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	12. Ka Kommunication and reports to the Lord

Diclaimer: I don't own the cute bishies of Yu-gi-oh or any other character, otherwise Anzu would be killed in a very gruesome way with all the yaoi pairings laughing at her.... KAWAII!

Chapter Twelve:

Atem had no idea what Malik was thinking. He usually didn't and that often ended up with things blowing up or mysteriously disappearing, sometimes both. Malik, who awoke from his emotionally induced coma, was now doing nothing but staring at Ra as the great beast roared it's fury.

He sighed. Since Ra was an Egyptian god, he could control it, a fact he neglected to tell Malik since the boy was obsessed with his freedom, and having your pharoah have control the monster that represented your soul, well, not so good.

But if the children of this school were to be saved from the golden dragon's wrath, then he would have to intervene. He tensed as Ra gave a particularly violent roar.

Dammit Malik! he thought and concentrated. He found the swirling entity that was Ra's golden beast.

/Calm, great one, there is no danger. You're representation is fine, there is no need for attack. Calm youself./

Another outraged roar of defence, and this time curiousness.

/He will wake up soon, as a Pharoah of Egypt, so I swear./

This time the earth shuddering roar faded until there was only an echo. Atem opened his imperial mauve eyes. He found the situation in regards to their secret keeping in turmoil. Bakura was scaring the mortals to death, and Ryou was doing nothing to stop him, being more concerned about Malik, while Yugi was being interrogated by the Harry boy. He sighed again and strode over to where Malik was finally waking up.

"Pharoah, what happened?" Malik looked completely out of it and Atem assumed Marik would be even more so.

"I'll tell you later, nothing serious, get some sleep."

Malik nodded blithely and fell into the grass.

EYES.

Atem leapt up and twirled. The forest was as unnaturally still as always, but now something seemed unsettling. He narrowed his ameythyst irises and focused on a particular patch of gloom, just off the edge...

Nothing. Eyes still narrowed, he turned and picked up the sleeping Egyptian. Whatever was out there, they would be prepared for it...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My Lord." Black robes crinkled as the owner stooped into a low bow. A thin translucent hand waved him up uninterestedly.

"You, I assume, have important news?" Drawled an icy voice. A nervous nod was the answer he got in return.

"My Lord, I was scouting the edge of the forest as usual, when suddenly there was a tremulous roar. I investigated, My Lord; by the lake, an Aisan group, some oriental others Arabic were at the scene..."

"And this should interest your Lord why?"

"One Arabic boy collapsed. Then miraculous wandless magic happened. Golden rays, fresh like the sun...ahsg-"

"Your tongue is too long winded. Let me cut it for you, Ropespree."

"My Lord, unheard... of.. magic. khh!.. a gigantic, golden.. hhhs!... dragon appeared.."

Thump.

"Carry on."

"Thank you, my Lord! It appeared in a flash of golden rays, and rocked the earth with it's roar. Several times that of a normal dragon, protecting the boy, it seems. It looked ready and able to destroy the school, but another Arabic boy with unusual hair stopped it somehow. But the energy, the power these boys have, not to mention they seem to have ties with Potter... I thought it best to report straight away, My Lord."

Another deep, pathetic bow.

"You may go, Ropespree."

A third grovelling bow, and the Death Eater scuttled out of the dismal room.

Red eyes scanned the darkness slowly.

"Power, hmm? How.... interesssssssting....."

Review, c'mon, just something to tell me you liked it.

This will be revised by my lovely BETA!!


	13. Watermelon weirdness and Machete madness

Diclaimer: I don't own it, blah blah de blah.. ON with the STORY!

Malik groaned.

"Ugh! My head, it feels like the time Bakura and Marik got me drunk and I ended up lap dancing them…nope definitely worse…"

He clutched his throbbing head and looked slowly around him. Harsh whiteness invaded his eyesight along with a chemical smell clogging his nose.

"Hospital? Where's..well anyone really…" He swung his legs off the bed and stood up precariously. Taking small measured steps he determinedly walked out the horrible room and set about finding where Marik was.

"God I hope they've tried to keep him from killing anyone…"

"MARIK! PUT. THE MACHETE. DOWN!" Yami ordered forcefully.

"You're not pharaoh any more! You're not pharaoh anymore!"

Marik sang to the tune of 'no more heroes' by the stranglers, while readying a machete to slice through a watermelon, with terrified house elves looking at the spectacle from the safety of their refuge. Bakura was making out with Ryou against the biscuit cupboard and Yugi was explaining (roughly) what they were.

"So, all we need to know is Yami was a pharaoh, Bakura a tomb robber, all to do with magical monsters from a card game and Marik is…"

Yugi sighed.

"Marik is the physical embodiment of Malik rage and pain."

"Check. And you have magic called dark magic but not evil, you're the only ones to posses it because of some gaudy jewellery that the spirit of Yami and Bakura lived in for three thousand years..magic let them …do what exactly?"

" –sigh- Our magic allows us to project our other halves spirits onto this plane of existence with a physical manifestation allowing non-millenium wielders to see them."

Harry blinked. "Yeah. We completely get that, what we don't get is why Marik thinks it's a good idea to cut a watermelon in half with a machete."

"Have we not said before, Marik is an insane weirdo. Does he have to think it's a good idea to do it?"

Marik had finally conceded that chopping up watermelon wasn't a good idea.

"OOOOHH!" he yelled. "I know what's gonna be fun. Chopping up the elephant people into tiny little bits."

Quite alarmed now Harry yelled,

"Yami! Please say he's joking!"

But Yami could only pull at Marik as he descended on the small cowering elves.

"Marik. What're you doing?"

Marik stopped and winced and then he did the one thing nobody thought he would,(or could) do.

He played innocent.

"Noooothing."

He hid the machete behind his back as Malik calmly albeit tiredly, walked towards him.

"Marik, give me the machete."

Ron, Harry and Hermione watched as the apparently insane murderous spirit pouted like a petulant child, handing over the dangerous weapon to the small petit 18 year old.

"Marik…"

The wizards held their breath. If Marik was afraid of Malik what horrors could he unleash?

"Carry me up to bed. I'm tired." And with this he yawned cutely. Marik did as instructed but as they were leaving he was heard to say,

"Can I play with the elephant people tomorrow?"

"If you're good. And if you're quiet I let you have the machete back. But no killing. Maiming only okay sweetie?"

The wizards stood there in shock. Yugi ignoring the 'wtf?' faces of his new friends nodded sagely.

"Malik's right we should all go to bed. Come on Yami."

Taking his counterparts small hand, the silent pharaoh nodded at the wizards and Bakura said nothing as he wrapped Ryou's legs around his waist and waltzed out still kissing furiously. Ryou waved chirpily not breaking contact either.

Harry coughed.

"um..are we insane? We're insane aren't we? I'm quite sure if I wasn't insane before, I am now." Ron broke into babble and walked very fast around in a circle. Hermione, who was trying to calm him down, followed him creating a circle of mayhem and babbling. Harry, ignoring the unusual stupidity in his friends thought about what had been said to him.

After calming down he realised that he probably wouldn't have believed what hqad been said if not the evidence of it, in the form of a giant glowing pissed off dragon god. Therefore he would just go with the flow.

He turned around to explain his epiphany and sweat-dropped.

"guys? GUYS?"

Ron had been gathering speed while apparently loosing IQ points.

"MAD I SAY!"

Hermione would reiterate with.

"Calm down Ronald!"

"MAD. BLOODY MAD..."

"Calm down…"

"I SAY!"

"RONALD!"

"SHUT UP FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN AND ALL HIS BEARDS!"

Harry yelled.

Ron and Hermione blinked. Harry sighed in contentment. A squeak made them refocus on the hoards of house elves quivering in pans and dishes around the kitchen. Two were even hiding in a bread basket looking for the entire world like a calendar picture for world's ugliest hairless cats.

"Ah."

Hermione blushed and Ron scratched the back if his head burning that lovely Weasley red. They quickly exited the kitchens where they had been talking before Marik, Malik's apparent counterpart found a machete and found decapitating certain head shaped fruit extremely amusing.

At the common room they parted ways awkwardly and Ron scuttled into the bathroom quickly and Harry just collapsed on his bed. Today had been exhausting. Malik apparently had issues with underground spaces along with freaky scar tattoos and his new friends had evil spirit counterparts and could summon powerful beasts at their will.

To quote Ron Weasley.

"Bloody Brilliant."

REVIEW!


End file.
